Life of a World Class Forensics Anthropologist
by DrTBrennan
Summary: You may think my life is boring, but you have never heard my side of the story. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I am a forensics anthropologist. This is my story. **Note. Zack is still part of the team in this story. CHAPTER 19 NOW UP!
1. Prologue

**TITLE. **Life of a World-Class Forensics Anthropologist**  
CHAPTER.** Prologue**  
AUTHOR.** XDVanilla

**DISCLAIMER. **There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX. The 'Dark Knight' mentioned in this chapter also does not belong to me. Batman, the character belongs to DC Comics and the film belongs to the Warner Bros. and the creators of the film.

**DEDICATION for the chapter.** To my 'person' or best friend, Fionne. You never exactly enjoyed 'happy' stories as much as the 'sad' ones, so here is a 'sadder' story written purposely for you. D

* * *

_**'Am I dead? Or am I alive?'**_

Every morning Temperance Brennan wakes up surprised to see herself still alive and breathing--even if her lungs feel like they are gorged with cement. Her heart, stinging with the painful sensation--like as though someone had ripped it out of her chest. Her cerulean eyes redden with tears of sorrow and pain. Her mind, screaming in agony, trying to relinquish his voice and the image of his weak, vulnerable body that had laid before her. He was gone. He was never coming back. He was dead.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. It just didn't seem right. He wasn't supposed to leave her, he promised her that. But now, that he had, she couldn't bare the fact that she didn't get the chance to say that she loved him. Yes, she _loved_ him, with all her heart, but sadly, she knew that it wouldn't bring him back to her.

It was three months ago...

_"Bones, you are staying behind me the whole time. Got it?" he said, looking back at her._

_"But--"_

_"No 'buts'. You are to stay behind me. You are to shoot when I tell you to shoot. And when you do shoot, don't shoot at me!"_

_"Fine." She sighed and followed him, holding a Smith and Wesson 60 revolver he had given her._

_The reputable crime-fighting duo, along with a team of four other FBI agents, entered the secluded, abandoned warehouse, in search for a psychopathic, systematically murdering cutthroat, who murdered one Deputy District Attorney, two infants, three juveniles, four adult civilians, and injured a half a dozen more--talk about systematically. They recognized the serial killer's strategy of murdering innocent citizens and were longing to put the man behind bars. So, here they were. _

_Suddenly, several loud bangs sounded coming from their right. The psychopath was shooting. What was happening reminded her of a scene in 'The Dark Knight'--the movie she was forced to watch by Booth, even with her extensive protest--but secretly she admitted she enjoyed the film very much. However, this was not a movie. This was for real and the next thing she witnessed was not Batman coming to the rescue, but a gun aimed at Booth. The next thing she knew was him falling to the floor with a thud. A bullet was lodged in his chest. She froze scared after repeatedly calling his name to make him stay awake. The paramedics took him away shortly after and the cops took the psychopath to the slammer. _

_Arriving at the hospital, Cullen and the rest of her team were there, sitting in waiting chairs for her arrival. Slowly, Angela got up and walked towards her. By the look on her face, Temperance knew that it was not good news. _

_Angela hesitated before she said, "Booth, he..." There was a sob in her voice. "He didn't make it..." Dropping her tone and began crying._

_Temperance froze. She didn't know whether she was supposed to be angry or sad. She swallowed, looked at the depressed faces of the other four, before turning around and walking out the hospital. _

From then on, she posed as different characters.

At work, she would pretend to be strong and perfectly fine, although everyone around her knew that she was not. They knew she was saddened, by the way she talks, the way she stares into mid-air, and by the way her face looks when someone brings up Booth. Angela would try and pull Brennan's thoughts and feelings out of her, but they dared not to come out. She would say that nothing was wrong or that she doesn't want to talk about it, but she knew that no one--not even Angela--would understand if she did express herself.

At home was a different story. She would come home and breakdown on the floor in the middle of the living room weeping her heart out. She would blame herself for everything that happened that night. She would mumble to herself, saying that the bullet was meant for her and not him. And if she could reverse time, she knew that she would have forced herself at the bullet, instead of seeing him die like the way he did. Sometimes she would lose control of her emotions and end up crumpled on the bathroom floor--something that she never used to do ever, no matter how horrible a situation was. It was not like her to be this way.

This Saturday morning was no different. She woke up, subsequently dreaming about the incident all over again, and this time, the incident was more detailed than the last. She arose off the twin-sized bed and walked to the bathroom lethargically. Inside, she washed her face over and over again with face soap, scrubbing harder each time, trying to banish the dreadful nightmare from her head. Suddenly, a few repeated knocks sounded from the front door. She briskly placed some more appropriate clothes on and walked over to the door to see who it was.

She unlocked it and turned the knob, pulling the door open. Her breath suddenly caught and her face turned pale.

"Hello, Bones."

* * *

My free gift to you?: **Hearts  
**Reviews?: **Would make me alive.**


	2. Promises and Confessions

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 1. Promises and Confessions

**DISCLAIMER. **There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**DEDICATION for the chapter. **To Ash2112, you practically read all my stories, and well, this is the least I can do. D I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

_**Life is like an onion: You peel it off one layer at a time, and sometimes you weep. **_

_**-- Carl Sandburg**_

_She unlocked it and turned the knob, pulling the door open. Her breath suddenly caught and her face turned pale._

_"Hello, Bones."_

She didn't move. She just stared at the figure in front of her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide open. Her lips had formed into a large circle and her body started to tremble. She didn't know if she was supposed to be angry or happy to see that her partner was back from 'the dead' once again.

Booth's heart broke when he saw her. He noticed that she had been crying. The strong, confident woman he knew for almost four years, had finally broken down. She looked so vulnerable; so innocent. He had hurt her unintentionally; he had broken down her walls too far. He had to make it all better--build her back up until she was standing up strong on both two feet.

"This is not happening...this is not happening," she whispered, her voice shaky. "You can't be here...you're...you're dead." Her eyes welled up.

He placed his hand gently on her left arm. "No, Temperance. I'm not dead," he said in almost a whisper.

"No!" She slapped him hard on the cheek. "My mind is playing tricks on me!" She started to cry, unaware that she had slapped him. "You are just a figment of my imagination! Booth is..._dead_!" She cried out.

She just stood there, as she continued to sob, no, started hyperventilating. She covered her face with her hands and finally dropped down on her knees. Her hyperventilating had become worse. Droplets fell from her eyes and onto her blue jeans, making dark spots.

He kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She didn't resist. Instead she grasped his shirt and cried into it. He gently caressed her back, trying to lower her breathing tempo. Her breathing slowed with each stroke, but picked up again when she started pounding his chest with her fists.

"You promised you would never leave me! You promised!" She cried out. "But, you did it again!"

"I know and I'm sorry, Temperance. I didn't wake up until two weeks after they told you I was dead. I was in rehab for another two weeks, before they sent me to Vancouver for an undercover operation," he said.

She stopped pounding him, as her intense anger diminished, but she didn't look at him. "Why didn't you call me or send me a message? Or something!?" Her voice became louder with each word.

"You didn't think I tried that?" He tried his best to hold back his tears. "I tried calling you everyday to tell you that I was alive because I knew you'd want to know, but you never picked up once. I left messages for you, but I guess you never listened to a single one have you? I didn't want to repeat the same thing, as the last time I got shot and supposedly died." A single tear slipped down his cheek. "And do you want to know the other reason why I tried to call you every single goddamn day?"

She sniffled. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you." She looked up and stared into his chocolaty brown eyes.

She swallowed. "You...you _love_ me?"

"Yes. God yes, I'm in love with you," he said. "When I see you, my heart skips a beat and I feel my legs turn to jelly. When I knock on your door, at midnight with take-out, it's just an excuse for me to see you and hear your voice." He paused, then continued. "Also knowing that you probably never ate yet."

She let out a little giggle, as her gaze went to the floor, and he could see a smile tugging on her lips. He smiled.

Using his index finger, he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes with lost puppy-dog eyes. "And, when I fell to the floor from the bullet, the last time, I knew that I did the right thing because I knew that I would do anything for you."

He descended his head down to hers, hesitantly. He paused and looked into her eyes, before closing the gap between them. She faltered for a moment before allowing herself to give in. Temperance was surprise at how gentle and slow the kiss was, and how much she was enjoying the feeling of it. She had never been kissed that way before. All her experiences in the past were all rough and hungry, with no passion behind them at all. This, this was different. One, because it was sweet and passionate, and two, it was with Booth--the one she had been secretly in love for quite some time now. Her arms slowly slid from his chest and wounded their way up around his neck, grabbing on to the back of his shirt. His arms, in turn, found their way around her slim waist, holding her to him.

His tongue gently caressed her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed. Once their tongues started caressing each other, in surrender to sheer bliss, Temperance felt her knees turn into jelly, and grasped his shirt tighter. When he hesitantly broke the kiss, she was confident that she saw stars circling her head over and over again, as they both desperately searched for air. She gave him a smile, and kissed him quickly, on the lips, one more time, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Her eyes slowly fluttered closed. "I never felt like this before with anyone else. Please don't ever leave me. I love you too much to have you disappear again..."

He pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I promise I will never leave you, unless you want me to. And even if you do, I'll always come back for you. Don't doubt it for a second." He gently caressed her back.

They stood like that for a while, neither of them wanting the feeling to go away.

"Would you stay with me tonight. I don't want to feel lonely, like I've been for the past few months."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course. And don't worry, you won't ever feel lonely. I'll always be there."

* * *

My free gift to you?: **Half a dozen hugs, and a dozen kisses. **  
Reviews?: **Will help me peel off another layer.**


	3. Smiles, Squeals and Stares

**CHAPTER. **Chapter 2. Smiles, Squeals and Stares.

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**'Cause it's you and me, and all other people.'**_

_**--**__**'You and Me'**__** by Lifehouse**_

Seeley Booth woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed, than all the nights of sleep of the past three years put together. He laid in bed, cuddled against the love of his life, as he watched her sleep. He had a contented smile on his face, as he drew lazy circles on her silk-sleeved arm. Being like this, with the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan in his arms, on her bed, was a dream come true. He let out a satisfied sigh.

Just then, Temperance started to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her. A smile of gratification stretched across her face.

"Good morning," she sighed.

"Good morning, Bones," he whispered, as he brushed his lips softly over hers.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked over her at the clock. "It's seven-thirty." He rested his head back on the pillow.

She bolted up. "Seven-thirty! Crap! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me?"

He held on to her hand. "What time does everyone else get there by?"

"Well, I get there at this time. Cam gets there at around eight-thirty, while everyone else gets there at nine. Why?" She didn't quite get the idea of the question.

"You see, that's why people find you...weird. You see, you think that you are late, but in reality, you are way too early to be considered late. I don't think anyone would mind if you came in later than usual, as long as you are on time."

She thought for a moment. "Do _you_ find me, grotesque?"

"Nope. I find you perfect." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Booth. No one can be perfect. Perfect is impossible to achieve. If everyone was--" He silenced her with his index finger pressed to her lips.

"Fine. You are close to perfection. Ok? You're only flaw is probably you trying to correct everything I say." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

She smacked his arm playfully, before tossing the comforter over and heading to the bathroom. Booth got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare some caffeine.

oooooooooooooooooooo

At nine-thirty, they both arrived at the Jeffersonian, after a few mishaps with the shower and coffee maker. They both got out of the SUV, deciding to walk hand-in-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder, and disregarded the whispers and stares from other Jeffersonian employees. Temperance slid her key card and walked with Booth up the platform steps. A bunch of gasps came from every direction.

"Oh my god." They all said.

"Hey, how is my favourite group of squints?" Booth said, trying to ease the tension.

"Dude! You're alive!" Hodgins exclaimed, followed by him coming to Booth and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Angela gave a little squeal of excitement and ran over to hug Booth tightly. Zack said "Welcome back," and Cam followed with a "Nice to have you back Seeley!". They were all glad that Booth was back, and started talking about how they should celebrate his return. Surprisingly, no one, not even Angela, noticed that Booth and Brennan were holding hands.

The two partners smiled at each other, at how well everyone was dealing with Booth's 'resurrection'. Slowly, they became unaware of their surroundings and were just mesmerized by the other. Soon, both found themselves caressing the other's lips with their own, smiling with each caress. It didn't last long though because Angela gave a freakishly loud squeal. The other four had wide grins stretched across their faces. A flow of red had found their way onto their cheeks.

"You guys finally got together!!" Angela said and continued with her torturous squeals.

"Angela! Simmer down. We get it ok." Booth said between chuckles. He rested his arm around Brennan's slim waist.

"Sorry. But seriously you guys, it's about time!"

"Yep, dude. You finally landed the girl." Hodgins.

Temperance and Seeley smiled at each other, before Temperance placed quick kiss on Booth's cheek. "I'll see you later." With that she left her group of friends and walked to her office with a delighted smile on her face. Life was going to be better. She hoped. As she was walking, she thought about the last few minutes. No one noticed, but from the corner of her eye, she noted that Cam's face looked a little disturbed, following her little smooch with Booth. She looked angry. Cam's mouth had formed into a straight line, and her eyes were blazing. She brushed off the image from her head and decided to focus on the love that Booth shared with her. It was probably nothing.

She sat at her desk and began typing on her laptop. She had to begin the next chapter of her novel. As she was typing away, her mind circled around the fact that Booth had insisted that Andy Lister was based on him. The more she thought about it, it became clearer that it was true. She had based Andy on him before she admitted that she was in love with him. She let out a quiet chuckle, before continuing on.

Moments later, she was greeted by two arms circling her waist and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and slowly positioned her body around. To her surprise, it was not Seeley Booth, but Timothy Sullivan.

"Hey Tempe." He leaned forward and placed another kiss on her cheek.

She sat there motionless and whispered, "Sully, you're...you're back..."

He smiled. "Yep. And now it can be just you and me."

* * *

My free gift for you for reading this chapter: **Freakishly loud Angela squeals. XD**  
Reviews?: _**Might**_** kick Sully out. **


	4. Dares, Glares and Stares

**CHAPTER. **Chapter 3. Dares, Glares, and Stares

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**Life is like a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up.  
--Anon.**_

_She sat there motionless and whispered, "Sully, you're...you're back..."_

_He smiled. "Yep. And now it can be just you and me."_

She ignored his statement and swallowed. She bit on her lower lip. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Faltering, she finally asked, "When...did you come back?" She tried to avoid his gaze.

"Yesterday. I missed you. I was going to come see you earlier, but I fell asleep." He gave her a gentle smile, before coming over to hug her.

Before she could object, Booth came in shouting her nickname. A wave of relief washed over her and she smiled to herself. Her knight in shining armour has come. Sully backed away, not even getting the chance to hug her. By the awkward look on his face, you could tell that he was trying not to look disappointed.

"Sully, you're back!" Booth said, with the most enthusiasm he could possible give to him.

"Yep. I'm back." He gave a slight smile.

During the whole welcome back exchange between the two men, Temperance quickly shot a 'we need to get rid of him' look at Booth behind Sully's back. Booth caught it and gave a slight nod.

"Hey pumpkin," he said, and walked over to Temperance and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't call me _pumpkin_," she said. "Or I'll call you _Seeley_." She kissed him back on the cheek.

They were completely ignoring the presence of Sully as much as possible, and continued on with their flirting.

"I don't mind you calling me Seeley, _honey_. You make my name sound nice." He smiled and brushed her lips with his gently. She smiled.

Sully felt blood rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, receiving the two lovebirds' attention.

"I see you finally got her, Booth," he said, his voice estranged.

"Yep," he said, and kissed Temperance's temple.

Sully then looked at Temperance. "And you're happy...?"

"Yes I am." She sneaked a glance at Booth, then turned back to Sully. "I'm sorry Sully. But when you left me for the Caribbean, it meant that we broke up. You knew, it was never meant to be. The sex was great, don't get me wrong, but you just--"

"-weren't the one." He sighed, his anger finally subsided.

"I'm sorry Sully. You couldn't have expected me to wait a whole year for you. It wouldn't have worked."

He felt his blood beginning to boil again. "I asked you to come with me!"

"You knew I couldn't have left everything just to come with you. I have a family here that loves me and an amazing job that I love. I couldn't have left that to go with you for a year."

Booth was trying to keep a straight face, but he was smiling inside. _'That's my girl.'_

"You were living in a lonely, boring life Temperance, and I was doing that so you can relax and have fun for once!" His outrage was barely concealed.

"How would you know if I have fun or not? You are _not_, I repeat, _not_ me!"

By this time, Angela and Hodgins were standing outside Brennan's office, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Seriously Tempe, how are you having fun? You spend every moment of your life, staring at bones and corpses! You don't even know what fun is! At least when we were together, you were happy."

"How would you know I was happy? Like I said, you are _not_ me! So you have no right to say that I am never happy because I am!"

"I knew you were never happy because you were cold and self-absorbed!"

Temperance's face turn blank. Her eyes were wide and tears were starting to well up in them.

Booth couldn't take it anymore. "How dare you Sully! You _cannot_ say that about Bones! She is _not cold_ and _self-absorbed_! You obviously never knew her at all if you say those things about her! She is the complete opposite!" He felt his blood surging through his veins. "You better leave, or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident!"

Sully glared at him, before storming out of Brennan's office and was greeted by two grinning squints. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Angela said with a smirk.

"Yup. Nothing coming out of Dr. B's office." said Hodgins, responding to Angela's remark.

His eyes were blazing with fiery, his face was turning red, and he scrunched up his face in disgust. He glared at them--shooting daggers, before storming out of the Jeffersonian.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Booth was comforting Temperance. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close, as she sobbed into his shoulder. His hand was rubbing her back, trying to even her breathing.

"Temperance, he was wrong. You are not cold or self-absorbed. You are loving and kind-hearted, I love you for that." He paused. "And I know you are happy because you have your friends that love you for who you are, and not to mention your father and Russ."

"Thank-you Booth," she whispered. "But you forgot one thing." She raised her head up and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I have _you_. And you love me as well."

"Yes. I love you as well." He kissed her forehead.

"There is one thing we still have to do."

"Which is?" A puzzled look was on his face.

She bit her bottom lip. "We need to tell Cullen."

* * *

My free gift for you for reading this chapter: **A plastic fly swatter to slap Sully in the face. (Yay!)**  
Reviews?: **May help make the talk with Cullen go smoother. **_**If I get more than 7, then it will automatically be fine.**_


	5. Playing and Pressure

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 4. Playing and Pressure

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**(From now on, everything is in ****Brennan's POV****.)  
_You guys were 1 review away from automatic perfection!_**

* * *

I have always been worried about this part of my relationship with Booth. Talking to Director Cullen has never been a favourite of mine. He had always seemed to show hatred towards me, even though I have never--well almost never--done anything wrong to fabricate a scenario where being primitive towards me was necessary. That is why my dislike towards Cullen begun. Though, he had come to tolerate my presence, knowing that Booth and I have the highest crime-solving rate record. If I am not mistaken, he probably appreciates and acknowledges my expertise, but still it does not make me his number one fan.

We were in Booth's SUV, minutes away from telling Cullen about our sudden change in relationship.

I was biting my lower lip and fiddling with my fingers. My body was tensed up as I stared out the window.

"Bones, it will be fine. I promise we won't get separated." He took my hand in his and gently caressed the back of my hand with his thumb.

I turned to look at him. "How can you promise me that? You can't control what Cullen thinks."

He glanced over to me and then back at the road. "Just trust me on this one, ok?" He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

My body eased the tension. "Ok." I looked back out the window.

He reared into the Hoover building's parking lot, then shifting the gear to park.

"Are you ready?" Looking at me.

I nodded, hesitantly.

"It's going to be fine." He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We both got out of the car and walked into the building. As always, his hand was on my lower back, guiding me. Each step I took, made me more nervous. I could feel my body tremble. I didn't want our partnership to be suspended._  
Just breathe in and out, Brennan._  
Booth knocked on Cullen's office door and he waved us in.

"What can I do for you today Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" He voice seemed distant.

"Well sir, Dr. Brennan and I have something to tell you." Booth's voice appeared calm.

"Spit it out." He gestured his hand to make him continue.

"Well sir, we are in a relationship--" he began, but I had to say some thing.

"Please don't suspend our partnership." Booth nodded at my words.

I was worried. Cullen's face looked expressionless, so I couldn't tell if he was going to or not.

"Would you wait one moment please?" He pressed a button on the telephone. "Agent Michaels, bring Agent Haze and yourself into my office right now please."

_Shit. He's going to separate us. He's going to give us new partners!_  
I looked at Booth with a worried expression. He returned the same expression.  
The two agents walked into the office._  
Ok, here it comes!_

"Agent Booth, please refresh my memory why you and Dr. Brennan are here."

I noticed Booth's Adam's apple going up and down. "Sir, we came here to tell you that Dr. Brennan and I are in a romantic relationship."

_Brennan, remember. Deep breathes in and out._

"Well, Agent Michaels, Agent Haze, I guess you two owe me some money." He grinned.

_What the hell just happened? Money? He was betting on us?!_  
The two agents dropped down twenty bucks each, before exiting the office, disappointment clearly visible on their faces.

"Sir, you were betting on us?" asked Booth. He was obviously as surprised as I was.

"Well yes. You two have been circling around each other, for almost four years, like seagulls do in landfills for hours!"

"But sir, partners are not supposed to be involved in a romantic relationship."

"Bones, which side are you on?" I heard Booth whisper to me.

"Dr. Brennan, it was never my intention to separate you two, even if you were in a relationship two years ago. You two have the highest crime-solving rate record." He looked directly at me. "And you Dr. Brennan, are not an agent in the FBI."

Relief washed over me as I smiled. "Well that is unless you want me to separate you two."

"No sir, thank-you sir. We'll be going now sir." Booth replied and directed me out of Cullen's office.

"Oh and Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

We turned back to look at him, giving each other a glance in the process. "Yes sir?"

"Congratulations." He gave a slight smile.

"Thank-you sir." We smiled back, before leaving his office.

_Thank-you Cullen._

"See I told you it would be fine." He gave me a smile and found my hand.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him.

I leaned in closer to him, as we walked out of the J. Edgar Hoover building, holding hands. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

My free gift for you for reading this chapter: **40 bucks from Cullen's wallet.**  
Reviews?: **Say 'congratulations' to Booth and Brennan. _Next chapter in 9 reviews._  
**


	6. Wonder and Answer

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 5. Wonder and Answer

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**You don't love a woman because she's beautiful. She is beautiful because you love her.  
--Anon.**_

It had been a month now since Booth and I finally began our romantic relationship. Angela was right all along--well, she's always right when it comes to dating and relationships. She's like my brain for these things. I, of course, was always clueless when it comes to relationships, and I am truly thankful that I have Angela--my best friend--to help me along.

I was satisfied. No ecstatic that my relationship with Booth had evolved beyond just a partnership and friendship.

I was in love with him.

Oh god. Since when have I believed in love?

Right. Since I have been with Booth.

We are happy together. Well, I hope he is happy with me. I mean,does he still love me the way he did way back when?

He must be, right? If he didn't, then he would of left me ages ago.

Brennan, pull yourself together.

My hands were shaking slightly and my lower lip was caught between my teeth. I couldn't concentrate on my paperwork.

I placed my pen down and rubbed my face with my hands. I sat back and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled, repeating the motion a few times.

"Sleeping on the job, are we?" a husky voice said right behind me.

I opened my eyes to see Booth standing over me, a smirk visible. He kissed my cheek and I gave a slight smile, trying to remove the hesitant look from my visage.

"No, just thinking." My voice seemed faltered.

He spun my chair around. "Are you ok, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth." Still faltered?

He kneeled down in front of me. "Bones, I can tell when you are lying. And right now, you are lying. Now please tell me what is wrong." He took my hands in his.

I looked down at our hands that were on my lap, biting my lower lip in the process.

"Why me Booth?" I could tell he was shocked by my question.

"Excuse me?" He arched an eyebrow.

I looked up at him. "Why did you choose me? You could have any woman in the world. I'm just some quirky, nerdy woman, who bosses you around and argues with you. Why did you pick me?" Tears were daring to fall, but I forced them not to.

"Temperance, please don't think of yourself like that. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself." He held my right cheek with his hand.

"But why Booth? Why me?"

"I chose you because you are strong, determined, affectionate, lovable, need I say more?"

I smiled. "No." He always seemed to make me smile.

He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers. A tingly sensation went through my fingers and to my spine, then all the way down to the tip of my toes. He always had some way in making my whole body tingle.

"So, do you still love me?" I pretty much already knew the answer for it, but just wanted to hear it come from his mouth.

He gave me an intense stare. His chocolate brown eyes seemed even darker than usual.

"Bones, what kind of question is that? Since when have I stopped loving you?" He kissed my palm. "Temperance, we have endured so much together. We've risked our own lives for each other. I have saved your life, and you have saved mine. We've been shot at, blown up, and almost killed together. And you are afraid I would stop loving you? Don't be silly, Bones. I will always love you, no matter what. Please don't doubt that, ever. Promise me that."

"I promise. Thank-you for loving me Booth." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent at the same time.

"You're welcome, Temperance." He kissed my temple.

We stayed like that for a while. Just in that moment, I felt completely safe from the real world. I was shielded from the rotting victims, the psychopathic murders, and the feeling of being alone. He was my knight in shining armour, my hero, my everything.

Soon, we pulled away and he offered to help with the paperwork.

Yes, he is definitely my hero.

Sully wouldn't even dare help me with it. He would of let me suffer.

Ugh. Why am I even thinking about Sully? He was the rat bastard that verbally harassed me.

Why would I even consider allowing him back into my life?

He never gave me happiness. Maybe in satisfying my biological urges, yes, but otherwise, no.

Why am I even thinking about him? That officially ended like three and a half weeks ago.

Whatever. He's not in my life anymore. Nothing to worry about.

Ha! Take that Sully. That is happiness for you!

Smiling at each other, a few times here and there, we worked on my paperwork. Once we finished, it was approximately nine-thirty, and decided it was time for a late supper. After much discussion, we finally agreed to go to the Royal Diner for our meal. I neatly organized everything on my desk and shut down my computer.

"Hurry up, Bones!" he said from the doorway.

"Ok! I'm coming! Keep your tie on!" I said, as I went to get my purse.

"It's socks Bones, not tie. Nice try though." He grinned.

"Oh. Whatever." I waved it off and walked past him out the door.

"Wait." he said.

"What?" I said turning around. "I thought you said to--" I was silenced by his lips covering mine. His hand on my cheek, and the other on my back.

His lips were soft against mine, barely touching, just skimming. I was going to pull back, but I knew exactly that it was the last thing I want to do. So instead, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and our bodies molded into one. My arms slowly glided up and around his neck and my fingers raked his hair. His tongue teased the corners of my lips, and I soon found them probing my mouth. Our tongues danced slowly and gently, as a quiet moan escaped my lips. Shortly, my legs started to melt and each kiss created a spark that shot down my spine.

Eventually, air became necessary for our survival.

I sighed. "What was that for?" I whispered, resting my forehead on his. We were both breathing heavily.

"For telling you that I love you." He smiled.

I returned his smile with my own. "I love you too."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Now, there is a burger and a side of fries waiting for me. Oh, and pie!" He sounded so childish.

I laughed, took his hand, and walked with him out of the Jeffersonian.

The night was cool, cooler than usual for this time of year. A gentle breeze swept by, making the leaves on the ground rustle. My hair was gently tossed in the process as well, brushing over Booth's face. I laughed and he followed suit, as I pulled my hair back. Walking to the car was a pretty far walk because he decided to park at the farthest spot in the parking lot. The longer we walked, the colder it got, and sadly, I was only wearing a suit jacket over my olive green sundress. I had no idea why I wore a dress today. Stupid idea, Brennan. My right hand was the only warm spot, since he was holding it with his hand. He noticed I shivered and stopped. He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders, took my hand and continued walking.

He was only wearing a t-shirt. "Booth, you're going to catch a cold! Take back you jacket. I'll be fine." I was scolding him.

"Temperance, you were shivering. I'm fine. You need it more than I do. Just accept it. No 'buts'." He waved a finger in front of my face, a smile grazing his lips.

"Fine. Thank-you." I could help but smile. "But don't complain to me when you get a cold or something."

"You're welcome, and I won't."

We reached his SUV and got into our respectable sides, as always, I couldn't drive. I buckled up as he started the engine and fiddled with the radio knob, trying to get to a preferable song.

The ride was verbally silent, in a pleasant way. Silent. Only car screeches, radio tunes, and the tapping of Booth's finger on the steering wheel.

Inside the diner, at our usual table, we ordered and started our daily dose of small talk. I had a salad with mashed potatoes and Booth ordered his burger and fries. Occasionally, I would steal a fry from his plate as he ate his burger, hopefully gone unnoticed by him. Though each time, he caught my finger, kissed it and escorted it back to my personal space with a smile.

"Bones, would you like to come with me and Parker to Hodgins and Angela's barbeque on Saturday?"

"Booth, it's 'Parker and I', and why are you asking me? I'm already going." I quirked my eyebrow.

"No. Bones, I mean, _Parker and I _as your 'dates'." He air quoted the word 'dates'.

He ordered a slice of blueberry pie.

"How can Parker be my _date? _I can understand you being my date because we are in a relationship, but Parker is only a child."

Where does Booth get these ideas from? I wondered.

I decided to overlook the thought.

He chuckled, as I watched as Jill, our waitress, came over with his slice of pie. She settled the plate in front of him, smiled at us, and left.

He poked the tip of my nose. "Bones, I mean as your escorts."

"Oh." Boy I'm stupid. How did I not think of that?

"Yes. Sure. I would love to have two of the most handsome guys I know accompany me to the barbeque." I smirked.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. The pie plate was already clean. How does that man eat pie so fast?

"So you think I am handsome, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and leaned forward towards me.

"Yes. I think you are really handsome." I grinned.

Back at my apartment, I dropped keys into the dish and tossed my suit jacket on the couch. He was wearing his jacket once again.

I felt the heat radiating from Booth, knowing his body was centimetres away from mine. He came closer and gently spun me around. He flicked off the light and surrounded us in darkness. Old Spice. It was emitting from his body.

His left hand slid down the curve of my waist and rested itself on my left hip. His other hand stroked my hair, letting his fingers slide through my auburn curls without hesitation.

My goosebumps were burning. My stomach was doing cartwheels. My brain pounding with wonderful sensations.

How could this man do this too me?

I felt his lips brush against mine. Crushing down hard.

I kissed back with as much enthusiasm, tilting my head up to deepen the kiss a bit more.

My hands rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

I could feel the zipper on the back of my sundress, slip down, and a slight chill came in contact with my back.

Both of his warm hands slid to the straps of my dress, lifting them over my shoulder. I lowered my arms.

Seconds later, my olive sundress pooled around my ankles.

All previous thoughts of mine, disappeared, and I fumbled with his shirt.

* * *

My free gift for you: **A piece of blueberry pie.**  
Reviews?: **Will keep the lovebirds happy.**


	7. Blissful Nights and Morning Magic

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 6. Blissful Nights and Morning Magic

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

Gentle rays of light pooled into my bedroom through the ivory curtains, changing the gentle green walls in my room to an ashen green. Last night was sheer bliss and magic. We never had sex yet before last night because we both decided that we would take it slow, so that when we did, it would've been perfect. I had never experience something like that before. Those hands. Those gorgeous, pleasureful hands. His lips. His delicious lips. I replayed, what he called, _'breaking the laws of physics'_, over in my head and agreed.

I was sleeping on my right side. His strong arms were wrapped around my naked waist. His head pressed against the back of my neck. My body was flush against his bare chest and my feet were tangled with his muscular legs. The duvet had been brushed to my stomach some time in the middle of the night.

I heard his breathing suddenly change, and I knew he was waking up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting the moment to go away.

He kissed my bare shoulder. Then I felt him move so that his chest was against my side.

Sliding his left hand just below my breasts, his hot breath against my ear. "I know you are awake," he whispered, before he started nibbling my earlobe.

I continued to fake my slumber, hoping that he would realize that I was asleep.

His lips trailed down to my neck, placing gentle kisses where my flesh was visible. His tongue followed those kisses, sending a tingly sensation down my spine.

I shivered subconsciously, achieving a smirk from him.

He moved back next to my ear and whispered, his tone husky. "I know you are impersonating a sleeping woman." He paused for a second to move his left hand to my left breast. "It's a crime you know to falsely impersonate someone you are not. Maybe you need to be punished for doing so." He gently squeezed the flesh between his hand.

My attempt to bite back a gasp failed. It escaped my lips establishing another smirk from him.

I opened my eyes and rolled over to face him. He pulled back, resting his head back on his pillow, as I did so.

"How?" I asked.

"How, what?" he responded, an innocent face appeared.

I pushed him gently. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Don't you think I would know by now when you are awake and when you are really sleeping? Give me some credit Bones." He paused for a second. "And I just love fooling with you, you make it so easy." He chuckled.

I slapped him on the arm playfully and smiled. He gave me a hurt look in return, then smiled.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I rolled over to get the phone, moving my panties to accomplish it. They some how ended up there last night.

"Brennan."

_"Hey Sweetie, it's me, Angela."_

"Hi Angela." I glanced at Booth for a second, and gestured to the phone. "Angela, hold off a second."

_"Okay Sweetie and it's 'hold on', not 'hold off'."_

I placed the phone and clicked the speaker mode button. "Okay, Angela. What do you want?" My voice sounded cheery.

_"You and I are going shopping for a certain outfit for the barbecue."_

I groaned. "Why do I need another outfit for a barbecue?"

_"It's well actually a bikini for swimming in Hodgins' pool. And you told me that you and Booth haven't slept together yet, so it would be his first time seeing you half-naked."_ She said with a laugh.

"Well actually Angela, you got that wrong. I'm seeing her fully naked right now," Booth said with a smirk.

_"Booth? Oh my god. Bren! You put me on speaker phone?!"_

Booth and I both laughed. "Sorry Ang," I replied.

_"Now you are really coming with me shopping! I'm picking you up at one-thirty. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'!"_

Booth gestured with his hands that I should go. "Fine."

_"Good. I'll see you later, Sweetie. You too 'hot stuff'. Love you."_

"Bye Angela," we both replied with a laugh.

I pressed the hang up button, then rolled back to face Booth. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. The clock is on your side too."

I rolled over to look at the clock. Somehow, my bra was on the clock, obscuring the digits. How do my undergarments keep getting on the electronics? I gently brushed it off, so the numbers were visible.

"It's ten-thirty," I said, rolling back to face him. "Okay. Why don't you go start breakfast and coffee, while I take a shower.

"Why do I have to make breakfast?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you cook a better breakfast." I smiled, got up, and scurried my bare butt off to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, pulled the shower curtain closed, and turned on the water. The warm water rolled down my body. It felt nice. Very refreshing. I raised my head up so that the water was colliding with my face. Then, I felt warm hands snake around my waist.

"Mind if I join you?" Husky tone.

"No, but I thought I told you to start breakfast." I turned around to face him.

"I am starting breakfast."

Suddenly, I felt cold tiles against my back.

When we finished our so-called 'breakfast', we finished showering. I never knew he could do such nice things with his hands, other than making love to me. He had massaged and washed my hair with care and helped soap my back. He stepped out of the shower first, grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. Then, grabbed another.

"Come 'ere." He held open a towel.

I stepped out and walked into the towel. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back to his chest, and kissed the back of my head.

I sighed. "I like this. You know, us, being together. Why didn't we just get together earlier?" Yeah, why didn't we Brennan?

"I don't know, Bones, but now that we have, it feels _so_ right." He kissed my shoulder. "How about we get dressed and then make breakfast, _together_?"

We got dressed and walked to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

My breakfast consisted of a few strawberries, a cup of freshly-brewed coffee, one of Booth's famous blueberry pancakes with a little squirt of syrup, and scrambled eggs with ketchup. Okay, I'm strange. I like ketchup on my scrambled eggs. But who doesn't?

Booth's plate contained at least five pancakes with an overdose of maple syrup, three strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and strawberries. How does that man eat so much? Oh yeah, he has a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Doesn't he get sick with so much stuff in his stomach in the morning?

He made a face showing disgust when he saw the ketchup on my eggs. "Bones, you put ketchup on your eggs? That's gross!"

"Hey! It's not as gross as you eating so much and having so much syrup on you pancakes. You're practically drinking the syrup, which is not good for you."

"I'm a grown man, I _have _to eat so much. And my pancakes _need _that much syrup. It tastes better that way."

"Well, I like my scrambled eggs with ketchup. It tastes better that way," I mocked. "And besides, have you ever _tried_ ketchup on scrambled eggs?"

"No, because it's gross!"

"How would you know it's gross if you never tried it before?" I scooped some eggs up with my fork and brought it near his mouth. "Try it."

"No!" He gently pushed my arm back.

"Why? Are you chicken?" I smirked and brought the fork back to his mouth.

"No. I am not."

"Then try it."

"Fine." He opened his mouth, wide enough for me to stick the fork of eggs into his mouth.

"Mmmmm..." He licked the ketchup that was on the corner of his mouth. "That was good." He grabbed the ketchup bottle.

"I told you." I smiled and continued eating.

He squirted some ketchup onto his eggs. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. You're always right."

After downing the last bit off coffee, we cleared the plates, putting them in the dishwasher.

"Bones, you have a bit of ketchup there." He pointed to the spot just above my lips.

I licked above my lips. "Is it gone now?"

"No." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Now it's gone."

I gave him a 'you just want me to kiss you' smile, before kissing him back.

"That was the best breakfast I'd ever had," I said.

"Me too, Bones. Me too."

* * *

My free gift for you: **A** **Booth's Blueberry Pancake** _(more pancakes if you give me a review)_  
Reviews?: **Will help find Brennan's perfect 'outfit'.**


	8. Picking and Choosing

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 7. Picking and Choosing

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**Friends can be annoying, but they are like that because they love you.  
**__**I have realized that when it comes to my two best friends,  
**__**Angela Montenegro and Seeley Booth.  
**__**I love you guys.  
**__**With all my heart.**_

Okay, maybe I am a little annoying too sometimes. But I can't help it. They rubbed off on me throughout the years with their massive shopping sprees and the 'Dr. Temperance Brennan can't have a gun' policy. Though, most of the time, it's the 'Brennan (Bones), you have to eat!' speech or the 'Bones (Brennan), what are you still doing here at 9 o'clock at night?! Go home or go out and have some fun!' speech that I hear over and over again.

Okay, maybe I am _very_ annoying at times, as Booth describes me. His official description? Bossy. Irritating. Pushy. Over-scientific. Is that even a word? Squinty. Frustrating to work with. Independent. Kick-ass. He added some more terms a few weeks ago, which probably makes everything he said in the past better. Strong. Determined. Affectionate. Loveable. Beautiful. Hehe. He called me beautiful.

As for Angela, she's just the best friend I can ever have. She has always been there for me, even when I am the biggest pain-in-the-ass. She has always been the one who forced me to have fun and learn to do more than just work my butt off for countless hours.

Anyhow, if it weren't for them, I would still be the lonely, boring, old self I was ten years ago. I wouldn't have any friends or family, and have just my job with a place to live. And that I am grateful for.

* * *

I was trying to get ready for Angela to pick me up to go shopping with her. I went to my closet and decided on what to wear.

Red? Orange? Yellow? Green? Blue? Purple? Black? White? Grey? Brown? Pink? What colour should I wear?

A dress? A skirt and top? Shirt and pants? What exactly should I wear?

I puffed out a breath of frustration.

Just then Booth walked by and spotted me holding a mask of frustration over my face.

"What's wrong, honey?" He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest.

"You know I don't like being called _honey._"

"Fine, _sugar plum_," he said with a smirk.

I gently jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow. "Stop calling me stuff other than Bones, Temperance, Brennan, Temperance Brennan or Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh. So now you like me calling you Bones?" Curious.

"No, I've gotten used to it, after you kept calling me Bones for four years. I just gave up after the first two weeks we were partners." I shrugged. "Anything is better than those sugary treats you keep naming me after."

"Okay, _pumpkin_," he smirked again.

"Booth!" I slapped him gently on his arm. "Stop calling me weird names! And I need to figure out what to wear!"

"They're not weird. People have been using them for a while now. And is that what you were frustrated about? What to wear to the mall?"

"Yes. It's hard to choose what to wear. Pick an article of clothing. Skirt. Dress. Shirt and pants."

"Dress. You look beautiful in dresses. Not to mention, sexy." He placed a kiss behind my ear.

"Okay. Dark colours or light colours?" I said, looking at the dresses.

"Light colours. It's sunny outside." Another kiss, but on the side of my neck.

I walked over to the dresses with his arms still wrapped around me, and pulled out three sundresses. "Okay. White, yellow or light pink?" I held them up for him to see.

"White. You look like an angel then." He placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Okay. Thank-you." I hung the other two sundresses back up. "Now, let go of me and get out, so I can change without you kissing me everywhere." I smiled.

"Fine." He unwrapped his arms from my waist, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then left the closet.

* * *

At approximately one-thirty, like Angela had said, she arrived at my apartment with a ring of a doorbell.

"Hey Angela," I greeted.

"Hey Sweetie. Looking very nice, as always. And where is Mr. FBI-candy?"

"He's--"

"Hi Angela. Looking great by the way," Booth said, cutting me off, as he came to the door.

"Thanks Booth. Now, let me steal your girlfriend for a few hours. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Have fun you two." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, before I grabbed my purse and left with Angela.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Angela said, glancing at Brennan, while keeping an eye on the road.

"I don't know what you are talking about. How was what? You need to make yourself clearer Angela." I gestured with my left hand.

"You know what I am talking about. The sex with Booth. How was it?"

"Angela, you know I like to keep sex details personal." I paused.

Should I just tell her if it was good enough? Hm. Why not?

"And if you must know, it was amazing." I sighed the last word.

"I knew it! He obviously had to be good. I mean, he's Booth." She replied, stating the obvious.

I laughed. Oh Angela, you don't know how good he is. I smiled to myself as I looked out the window.

* * *

At the mall, Angela pushed me straight to a swimwear store. I didn't exactly understand the need for me to buy another one. I mean, I already had a swimsuit that fit perfectly fine. It was in a colour I prefered and looked fairly well structured. So why? Why was it important for me to buy another one?

"Angela, why do I need another swimming suit? I already have one."

"'Cause Sweetie. The one you have at home is not a bikini. Since you are with Booth now, you need to show some skin." She replied, looking through a selection of bikinis.

I turned to look at her. "Why? He can see my skin when we have sex. Why does he need to see it now?"

"You'll understand when you wear one. There is no point for me to explain now." She pulled out a black string bikini. "Ooh! This one is perfect for you! You have to try it on!" Angela pushed it at me to try.

"No! It shows too much. Besides, Parker is coming. Isn't that a bit inappropriate?" I replied and pushed it back at Angela.

"No, it's appropriate. Just try it on."

Angela shoved me towards the changing room and handed me the bikini.

I sighed. There is no way to change Angela's mind when she is confident about something.

"Fine. I'll try it," I sighed, before getting into a stall.

I slipped off my sundress, leaving my panties and bra on. I slipped on the bikini and faced the mirror. I adjusted the straps and looked at the mirror.

"Hmm..the bikini does look pretty good..." I said to myself. "Angela didn't choose wrong."

I struck a few poses for a bit of fun. I did a little turn around to check out the back side. "I wonder what Booth would think..." I pondered for a while.

I could imagine the feel of his hands roaming my bare skin around my stomach, waist and back. His hands were so soft and gentle.

How did he make me feel this way when we are apart?

Then, there was a knock on the stall door.

"Sweetie, you OK in there? You've been in there for a while." I heard Angela's voice call.

How long have I been in here?

"Sorry Ang. I was thinking about something. I'll be out in a sec," I replied, as I began stripping out of the bikini and putting back my sundress on.

After two minutes, I came out of the stall and strolled out to where Angela was waiting.

"Did it fit? Do you like it? Are you going to buy it?" Angela said at a non-human speed.

"Um. Yes. Yes. Um..yes." I hesitated the last 'yes'.

A small squeal escaped Angela's lips. "Good! Booth will love it! Promise me you'll wear it tomorrow."

"Yes Angela." I laughed at her exclamation.

Of course I will. I wonder how Booth will react?

* * *

My free gift to you: **An invitation to the Hodgela barbecue.  
**Reviews?: **Will ensure that they will have a good time?  
**


	9. Grilling and Poolside

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 8. Grilling and Poolside

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

The sunlight screamed out loud at us as we strolled along the stone-tiled path to Hodgins' front door. Today was a marvelous day to have a barbeque, especially one poolside. The mercury had risen up to a sizzling thirty-eight degrees Celsius_ (A/N: I'm Canadian, I use Celsius and not Fahrenheit),_ including the humidity. Odd. It's autumn, mid-September to be exact.

Surprisingly, I haven't been to Hodgins' house before, even though I have known him for years. His front yard was the size of a football field with the grass nicely mowed. Bushes and flowers were along the sides of the path with a giant oak tree in the middle of the lushes green grass.

"Look! Bones! A tire swing!" Booth suddenly exclaimed. His hand grasped mine slightly tighter.

He looks so adorable when he is excited. Hmm. He's like Parker. Now I know where Parker's genes mostly come from. Hehe.

"Yes. I see it," I replied to his comment with a smile.

"If only Parker could come." His face fell.

"Why did Rebecca take him back?" I asked.

"Parker got grounded for getting into a fight with one of his classmates when his classmate was bullying his best friend, Sandy." He shook his head with a sigh.

"Hm. Remind you of anyone I know?" I said with a grin and looked at him.

We arrived on the porch and Booth rang the doorbell.

"No..." He began, but finally caught on. Slow Seeley. "Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. You kickout anyone who would even try touching me," I smirked.

He turned to face me, as we waited for someone to open the door. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped both arms around my waist. "It's _knockout _Bones, not _kickout_. And fine. Maybe I do, but that's because I don't want other people touching my Bones," he replied, his head coming dangerously close to mine. "Only I get to touch you because I am your boyfriend and partner." He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to mine.

God, Seeley, what you do to me, you have no idea.

The kiss continued softly.

"Dude! That is _HOT!_" I heard Hodgins say.

We broke apart and looked at Angela and Hodgins, who were standing at the doorway. I felt blush lingering on my cheeks.

"You two can't keep your lips away from each other, can you?" Angela said with a grin. She walked and stood next to me.

"Hey. It's not my fault my girlfriend is a hot, beautiful, sexy, world-class forensics anthropologist and bestselling author!" he laughed and kissed my cheek.

My face was probably in the shade of ketchup right now, as Angela nudged me gently, a grin still present on her face.

Hodgins followed Booth's laughter as he guided us inside.

I found Booth's hand again and slipped into it. My head rested on his shoulder, while we followed Angela and Jack to the backyard. He looked down at me, with an expression I couldn't read.

Is he surprised by my action? Maybe I should lift my head back up.

I started lifting my head back up, when he whispered, "No. Keep your head on my shoulder. I like it that way." He placed a gentle peck on my lips, and looked back down the hallway we were walking. I sighed.

Hodgins explained where everything was along the way. Bathroom. Kitchen.

How far is the backyard door? This hallway seems to be endless.

"So Hodgins, how far is the backyard door?" Booth asked, like he had just read my mind.

"We're here."

Hodgins opened the sliding doors revealing a large swimming pool with a diving board, a large patio the size of a _regular_ backyard, a few trees, flowers, chairs and a grill. Cam and Zack _(A/N: I know Zack is not a cast regular anymore, but still. I love him too much to not include him...) _were already there sitting in patio chairs.

"Wow, Hodgins. Nice yard!" Booth said in awe. I was speechless myself. It's not everyday you see something like this.

"Yes, that's what I said too the first time I came here," Angela voiced.

"Hey Cam and Zack," I said to them.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," they both replied, a few seconds after each other.

"You know you guys can call me Brennan or Temperance you know. You don't need to be formal with me." I pointed a finger at Zack. "Especially you Zack. You've known me for a while now."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, I mean Brennan," Zack replied. Camille just nodded with a smile.

She doesn't seem to be frustrated with my relationship with Booth anymore. That's a good sign.

Well, duh, Brennan, it's been a month. She can't hold onto a grudge for so long.

"I'll go help Hodgins set up the grill, I'll be right back okay?" Booth said into my ear.

"Okay. Angela looks like she wants to talk to me anyways." I replied, quickly glancing at Angela, before looking at Booth.

"Okay, have fun!" He gave me a quick peck on the lips, before going off to Hodgins.

I glanced back at Angela. She was waving me over with a look of concern sketched onto her face. What was she so worried about?

I strided over, making sure not to trip on lawn chairs and such.

When I reached her, she pulled me by the hand into the house and closed the door.

"What's wrong Angela?" I was worried about her for being worried. That sounds awkward.

"Did you bring the bikini you bought?" She was biting her bottom lip.

What? "Is this why you look so worried?" My mouth went into a opened mouth smile, following a chuckle.

"Um. Yes..." I cocked my eyebrow. "That was stupid for me to ask, wasn't it?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, it's fine Ang." I was turning to leave for the bathroom. "I'm going to go change, don't tell Booth where I am." Before turning the knob, I added," I want it to be a surprise." I grinned and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body, covering the bikini. It seemed embarassing to have all my co-workers seeing me half-naked, especially Zack and Cam. Zack because he is well, Zack. And Cam because we're still not that close.

I pushed the sliding door open and stepped outside to the intense heat. The towel made it even hotter. I closed the door behind me.

I scanned the backyard for Booth and noticed that he was already swimming around in the pool.

Wasn't he supposed to be helping Hodgins with the grill?

Does that really matter Brennan?

He spotted me and our eyes met. He had a cute grin on his face. Like always.

"Are you going to come in Bones?" he called, as he climbed out of the pool. He started walking towards me.

"Um..." Cam and Zack are right over there. Jack too. I don't mind Angela, but the other three are there. I bit my lower lip.

Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. "You _do _know how to swim, right?"

"Of course I do. I can probably beat you. But--" He took off my towel, revealing the bikini.

I suddenly lost my voice. He was staring. Heck, everyone was staring at me.

Then, I heard a deafening squeal, a whistle, and a "WOW."

I could feel heat radiating from Booth as he came closer. "You look so amazingly _hot_, Temperance." His lips gently brushing my ear.

He pulled back and looked me up and down.

I could feel my cheeks burning. They were definitely the colour of ripe strawberries.

"Sweetie! You look so _hot_! I told you so!" Angela exclaimed, running over.

"Um...Thanks Angela." I blushed even harder.

"So you were saying you can beat me huh?" he smirked.

_**End of Chapter 8.**_

* * *

Free gift?: **A gigantic pool to push Booth into. LOL  
**Reviews?: **Can get you free steaks, burgers...The whole barbeque meal...**


	10. Splashes and Smooches

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 9. Splashes and Smooches

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

I can _so_ beat him. He doesn't stand a chance.

We were standing at the edge of the deep end side of the pool. Hodgins was standing in between us holding a flag. While Angela, Cam and Zack were sitting on deck chairs off to the side. I had challenged Booth to a race after he hinted at the fact that he could beat me in swimming. All of them seemed eager to watch the race.

Booth was looking awfully confident. He was smirking at me. He obviously had no idea that I was the swimming champion for two years back in university.

I smirked back. There was _no_ way he could win.

"Ok. You guys ready?" Hodgins asked, shifting his glance between us.

"Yes. But hold on." I lifted up my index finger. "Let's make this more interesting. Shall we?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you have in mind?" Booth quirked an eyebrow.

"If I win, you have to let me drive for a month. And that means, _your _SUV or _my _car, or whatever car we get. Deal?"

"What if I win? What do I get?" he said in a interested tone.

"What do you want?" I shrugged.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Oh." I nodded. "So deal?"

"Deal." He turned back to face the pool.

I bent down and got ready to dive and glanced quickly at Booth before Hodgins began saying, "Ready, Set." At "Go!" I dived into the pool and started doing front stroke at a steady pace. We had agreed for a one lap swim, which was once back and forth. It just didn't seem fair just to race to the other side.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see that Booth was behind me. He wasn't that bad himself though.

Breathe. In. Breathe. In. Breathe. In.

Was Angela cheering for me or for Booth? Eh, what does that matter?

I was closing in on the finish line. Almost there Brennan! Then, I grabbed onto the wall, lifting my head up in the process.

I looked around to see Booth still swimming.

Let's surprise him, shall we? I gestured for Angela to give me the water gun as I climbed out of the pool. I sat on the edge of the pool when Angela gave me a loaded water gun. Now I have to wait.

Booth's head bobbed to the surface a few seconds later, he looked confused. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me...but at least I get the car!" I giggled, then squirted him with the water gun.

"Bones!" he shrieked. "Cut it out!" Then he grabbed me by the waist. Crap. "Booth!" It was my turn to shriek. But before I knew it, I was pulled into the water. Definitely crap.

I came back up, gasping for air. That was not smart of him. I turned to face him and started pounding on his chest, gently though. "You idiot!"

He was laughing, as I continued pounding. Everyone was laughing as well. "I'm sorry, Bones," he said, hugging me closer.

His lips met mine then. It was slow and soft, just like how our first kiss was. His tongue was gently probing the inside of my mouth, soon finding my tongue. Our tongues danced slowly and sent sets of tingly sensations down my body to the tips of my toes. His arms were wrapped protectively around my body, his hands playing with my hair. My arms were stuck on his chest, not being able to move them.

I will never get tired of kissing him. He's too perfect...

Are my legs turning into jelly? Please don't give out. It will be too embarassing.

Then it hit me. The rest of them were still there, probably watching us with wide-spreading grins on their faces.

I hesitantly broke away and snuck out my arms to wrap around his neck. Looking up at him, he gave me one of his patent charm smiles. I smiled back before placing my head on his shoulder to look at the 'squint' squad. I still don't know why he enjoys calling us 'squints' so much. I know we squint at things, but is the name really necessary?

"You better not start acting like Angela and Hodgins! Or I might as well bring buckets of ice water with me everywhere," Cam said.

"Hey! It's not my fault I love my fiancée so damn much!" Hodgins exclaimed, then kissed Angela.

"We'll stay professional..."Booth said, then added, "...at work." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, then smacked him on the arm playfully.

"What happened to being a good Catholic boy, Booth?" I smirked.

"Oh! You can't use that against me! You don't even believe in God."

"But you do. Don't you?" I heard some "ohhhhh..." and some howls of laughter. I couldn't help but smile myself when he frowned.

* * *

At around eight-twenty, the grilling and eating competitions ended. Obviously, Booth won every eating contest that Hodgins proposed. Guys will be guys.

But seriously, how does he eat so much?

To my, heck, everyone's surprise, Zack came in second. He told us he used to be a somewhat chubby kid when he was younger that got picked on because of his size.

Poor Zackaroonie...since when did I start saying that?

We were all inside in the living room, around the fireplace, sipping to beer, wine and/or Coke. Coke because Zack can't hold his alcohol, apparently.

I was sitting on the couch, my back against an arm rest. My legs were placed on Booth's lap, as he stroke the top of my left foot gently. The feeling was sending a shiver down my spine. His simple touches are so exhilarating. I ignored the thought of kissing him without self-control in front of all my co-workers. Instead, I lifted the glass of wine off the coffee table and took a sip, savouring the sweet flavour of the cool, red liquid. My glass froze in mid-air, as I listened to the conversation between my friends.

Do I consider Cam as a friend?

I guess you do, Brennan.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Booth watching my every move. From the sipping of wine to the slight change in position of my finger. I glanced at him quickly and met his gaze. The corner of his lips curved into a smile. I smiled back.

"Ok, you two lovebirds. Stop 'eye-flirting' with each other or just kiss already." Angela air-quoted 'eye-flirting'. "You know you can go make-out in one of the many rooms Jack has in this mansion. You won't mind, won't you Hodgins?"

Hodgins shrugged. "No, you guys go right ahead and do whatever you want in the rooms. Just stop it with the constant 'eye-flirting' as Angela puts it."

"Sorry. We'll stop," Booth said with a chuckle.

"I never did anything! Booth just keeps looking at me," I defended.

"Sweetie, you looked back, so just drop it ok?" Angela said.

"Drop what? My glass? I don't think that's a good idea Ang." Why would Angela ask me to drop my glass?

Everyone, excluding myself, erupted in laughter. Hodgins almost spat beer from his mouth. What the hell is so funny? Why am I not laughing? Even Zack's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I arched my eyebrow and pursed my lips together.

"I didn't mean 'drop it' as in drop your glass, Sweetie. 'Drop it' means to move on from the topic." She was waving her glass around in the air, gesturing.

"Oh." My face was probably flushed red.

Hodgins finally relaxed. "But seriously, you can all stay here tonight if you want, there are _at least_ five spare rooms in here. Besides, at the rate we've been drinking, not including Zack, it's a pretty good idea." He took a sip from his beer.

A wave of nods circled around.

_End of Chapter 9._

* * *

My Free Gift: **Zack's Coke  
**Reviews?: **Gets a Dr. Temperance Brennan really drunk. LOL**

**SURVEY.** What do you want to happen as an upcoming part of the story?

1. A new, interesting case for them to solve.  
2. Seeley singing.  
3. Sully coming back to try and get Temperance yet again.

_To help with the story by replying to the survey, type in the number and ther reason in why you want it to occur in a review. Thanks!_


	11. Toliets and Tea

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 10. Toilets and Teas

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**WARNING.** There may be some inappropriate language here and there. Please keep that in mind, and don't start screaming at me.

--Xx--

I woke up to the sound of intense vomiting and groans, but soon realizing that my head was pounding insanely, as if I had a dance club in my head.

Fuck. How much did I drink last night?

Groggily, I arose from the queen size bed that I apparently shared with Booth. I looked over at him. He was lying on his bare stomach, still sleeping like a baby. A tiny bit of drool visible on the corner of his mouth. His hands were driven underneath the white, fluffy pillow and his feet were sticking out from the blankets. The blankets covered his mid-to-lower section of his body.

I groaned from the intense pounding in my head. A sudden wave of nausea attacked me then and I scurried off to the bathroom to heave. Crap. Hangover. Just what the doctor ordered. I used that phrase right, right? I heaved one last time before wiping my mouth with a tissue and rinsing it out with water.

"Bones?" He appeared at the doorway. "Are you okay?" He stepped in and started rubbing my back in small circles.

"No. How come you aren't throwing up into the toilet? Or groaning from a head--" Another wave hit and a charged for the toilet.

"Oh. My poor Bones." He handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth. "As for your question...I didn't drink as much as you did."

"Obviously." That was a completely stupid question Brennan.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Do you want me to get you Tylenol?"

"Yes. Tylenol please," I replied as I leaned over the toilet once again. He kissed my cheek and left.

--Xx--

I finally made it downstairs after half an hour of continuous vomiting. Everyone was already downstairs, in the living room, when I got there. Zack looked perfectly fine, of course. He didn't consume any type of alcohol last night. Cam appeared as if she was caught in a wrestling match. Hodgins looked completely wasted and Angela just looked dead? The pathologist, entomologist and artist were all groaning and holding their heads. Booth was sitting in the corner chuckling and shaking his head.

"Mornin' everyone..."I moaned. I stumbled over to the sofa where Booth was sitting, and plopped down, laying my head in his lap.

Booth lowered his head near my face. "How are you feeling?"

I groaned. "Like I have a techno dance club in my head, but it's getting slightly better." Seriously.

He kissed my forehead, then leaned back against the sofa. "How about you three?" he inquired Angela, Cam and Hodgins.

They all groaned in response, suppressing a little chuckle from Booth. The three of them glared at them. "Sorry." Still a grin present on his face.

"Hodgins, can I borrow your kitchen for a sec?" Booth inquired.

Hodgins gestured for him to go, while getting ready to sprint for the bathroom to heave. Booth shook his head in amusement. I sat up slowly so that he was able to get up. Then, laid my head back down when he kissed me on the forehead again and left for the kitchen. He peered back into the living room and asked, "Does anyone want breakfast?" The four of us, excluding Zack, groaned in response. Zack followed Booth to the kitchen, however.

How can they eat now?

Oh right. They didn't drink as much as you did Temperance.

You were the idiot that listened to Angela and drank so much alcohol.

--Xx--

About fifteen minutes later, the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages tickled my nose. It smelled so delicious, so tempting. But my stomach thought otherwise. The feeling of nausea kicked in. Fuck. I covered my mouth and scurried off to the bathroom, luckily reaching the toilet in time.

I exited the bathroom minutes later and noticed that everyone had left the living room. All of them had relocated to the kitchen, sitting on stools, and drinking what I guessed was tea. My appearance caught Booth's attention. He gave me a smile. Then, "Would you like some tea, Bones?"

I returned a nodded. "I never knew you were a person that makes tea." I walked over to him.

"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me. Anyways, what would you like? Green tea or Chamomile?" He paused. "I recommend Green Tea, helps relieve the hangover."

"That would be great." I kissed his cheek, then rested my head on his shoulder, as he made the tea.

"You guys look so adorable!" Angela said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

He smiled and kissed my hair. "Here is your tea, Dr. Brennan," he said, gesturing like a waiter.

I chuckled under my breath. He's so sweet. Who knew just making tea could make me feel like this.

"Are you guys feeling any better?" I asked.

"I am feeling much better. Thank god we didn't have to go to work today," Cam said.

"I know. Or we'll be the ones that need examining," Hodgins said, then looked over at Zack. "Ugh. How can you be eating?"

Zack was working on some scrambled eggs. He swallowed before speaking. "It's breakfast. I'm famished. Besides, I do not have a hangover because I never consumed alcohol last night." He paused. "I told you it was not a good idea to drink so much, but you wouldn't listen."

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled.

--Xx--

At around three-thirty, I finally felt completely better and decided it was time to leave. Booth and I exchanged farewells to our friends before leaving Hodgins' place.

"Did you have fun, Bones?" He took one of my hands, as we continued strolling to the SUV.

I looked over at him. "Yes. I had a magnicient time. Except for the fact that this morning was hell." I adjusted my gaze to the ground. "I am never drinking that much again!" I laughed.

He copied. "I don't mind having you drunk. You look so damn cute."

I rolled my eyes, then slapped his arm gently. "I mean the hangover, Booth."

He chuckled. "I know, I just like teasing you." He leaned over and kissed me. "Now, let's say we go get some food. I'm hungry."

"Whatever you say, Booth. Whatever you say."

--Xx--

Free Gift for my Readers: **Some Green Tea  
**Review?: **Will help give Booth some food.**

**_Continuing with Survey._  
SURVEY.** What do you want to happen as an upcoming part of the story?

1. A new, interesting case for them to solve.  
2. Seeley singing.  
3. Sully coming back to try and get Temperance yet again.

_To help with the story by replying to the survey, type in the number and ther reason in why you want it to occur in a review. Thanks!_


	12. Powerful Punches and Lack of Oxygen

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 11. Powerful Punches and Lack of Oxygen

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**WARNING. **Some inappropriate language is in this chapter. Please don't be offended.

_Thanks to everyone that took part in the survey that started two chapters ago.  
__The favoured choice is in this chapter.  
__Hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing in!_

_Review?_

* * *

Thanksgiving spirit was in the air--circling Angela mostly. I, for one, am not to fond of the idea of getting together just to have turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and roast. Actually, I don't even eat half of those things because they're meat. I mean, couldn't you eat those things one a regular day? But, as always, I was forced to go have a Thanksgiving dinner with Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam and Booth. This time however, I am sticking to only two glasses of wine. I really don't want to repeat the barbeque episode.

* * *

The lab was practically deserted, except for a few guards on duty. Most Jeffersonian employees left to celebrate Thanksgiving with their families, while my co-workers and friends left, just to get ready for our Thanksgiving dinner. I had decided to stay back to do some paperwork, involving our previous case. Then I heard Booth shouting down the hall.

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?!" His voice was getting louder.

I got up and poked my head out of my office. "I'm in my office Booth! Would you please stop shouting?"

"Sorry, Bones. But we have a Thanksgiving dinner to get to! Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

Hmm...Me, Check. Purse, no. Jacket, no.

"Booth! Let go! I need to get my stuff!" He stopped and released my arm. "Thank-you."

"I'll be waiting right here." He kissed my cheek.

I sprinted down the halls, just to bump into someone, then tumbling backwards. The person steadied me. "Sorry." I looked up. "I wasn't looking--"

Oh my GOD.

"Sully. What...What are you doing here?! I thought I made it clear that we broke up." How dare he fuckng show up?

"Look Tempe. I want to apologize for my behaviour last time. It was stupid of me. I was a complete jerk, asshole, whatever you put me as. But you can't be serious that I believe that you are happy with Booth and not with me."

What they hell did he just say?!

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well, actually, I am ecstatic, content and happy being with Booth, if you must know. Did you really believe that I was in love with you Sully? We were in a relationship, yes, but it wasn't a serious one." I walked into my office and he followed. "The fact is I am _in love_ with Booth and it's going to stay that way, whether you like it or not. So please just accept the fact that I _love _him and _not _you."

"Temperance, he doesn't love you the way that I would love you. Booth probably doesn't love you the way you think he does."

I immediately slapped him hard on the cheek. "How dare you say that Booth doesn't love me! You don't know him at all! Fuck you Sully!"

He laughed out loud. "Are you really sure about that Tempe?"

He grabbed hold of my arms and pushed my against the wall. What the hell? His lips crashed onto mine forcefully, sucking hard on them. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears from spilling from my eyes. I am not going to let him see my vulnerability. I squeezed them closed tightly, as his lips became rough on my lips. His chest, rock-hard against mine and his legs on either side, trapping me. My head was screaming, calling for Booth, as his fingers fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. As he came down the the last button, he was shoved aside.

Booth.

"Get the fuck away from her Sully!" the voice yelled.

I opened my eyes, to a furious Booth. His eyes were blazing as he punched Sully hard on the cheek. Then, Booth grabbed the lapels on his shirt and shoved him against a wall.

"If I ever see you again here or anywhere, for that matter, I will _end_ you!You got that?!" He started choking Sully, until he nodded.

Sully was freed and briskly left with visible anger.

I looked down and started buttoning up my shirt, as Booth came up to me. "How can you fucking cheat on me Temperance?!"

What?!

I finished buttoning the last button and looked up at him. "What?! Do you think I would actually cheat on you Booth?!" My voice became louder with each word.

He placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know! You fucking tell me! How do I love a person that fucking cheats on me?!"

Oh my god. He doesn't trust me.

My eyes started to blur. "I would never cheat on you. I would never betray you in any way." Sobs started raking through my body. "I love you Booth and I thought you loved and trusted me too." Tears slipped down my cheek. "But I guess I was wrong."

I pushed past him, aiming for the front doors. "Temperance." He walked after me. "Temperance. Please stop."

I couldn't. I needed some time alone. My head was screaming to go. My eyes became the opening of rivers. I picked up the pace a bit.

"Temperance! Please. Wait." He got hold of my arm. "Please, wait." He pulled my body flushed against his, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. My back, against his muscular chest.

He placed his head on my right shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I was a jerk. I didn't it mean it, Temperance. I didn't realize that _he _was kissing you, and not the other way around. I trust you Temperance. I always have and always will. Please don't leave me. I love you too much to let you go. You're the love of my life Temperance. Please. Don't end this Temperance."

Tears were spilling even faster. I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Bones? Bones! Slow down your breathing baby." He grabbed my hand. "Breathe with me Temperance."

He guided me back to my office, so I could sit down on my couch. I still couldn't control my breathing and more sobs raked my body.

"Temperance. You're scaring me. Please baby, breathe. Slow, easy breaths. Breathe with me baby." He gently caressed my back.

It wasn't working. Fuck. "I...can't..." I closed my eyes. My breathing was shaky.

Then, I felt his lips on mine, gentle and soft. Then they were gone. "Temperance, breathe."

My breathing slowly became normal. Was that all I needed? A kiss from Booth? Booth is my oxygen--my breath of fresh air.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at him. His expression still carried a look of worry. I was still shaken by previous words containing his profanity. I couldn't help but look away. I removed myself from his grasp and stood up, continuing to look in the opposite direction.

"Temperance...fine..." he sighed. "I don't want you to leave and I don't want to leave. But if you really want me to go, then I will."

I felt his presence disappear from behind me. He had walked to the door, then paused at the doorway. "I'm sorry, Temperance. I love you... Forever..." Then, he was gone.

What have I done?

* * *

Free gift, so you won't hate me: **A couple boxes of tissues?  
**Reviews?: **Will help make this better.**


	13. Love and Air

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 12. Love and Air

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**'If I should die, before I wake  
**__**It's 'cause you took my breath away  
**__**Losing you is like living in a world with no air.'**_

_**--"**__**No Air**__**" by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown**_

_I felt his presence disappear behind me. He had walked to the door, then paused at the doorway. "I'm sorry Temperance. I love you...Forever..." Then, he was gone._

_What have I done?_

_Why did he leave? I didn't want him to leave...  
__Temperance, you are a damn idiot! Why didn't you call after him? Suits you right for being a complete fool.  
__But what am I supposed to do now? He's gone. Forever.  
__No, he's still your partner...  
__Why would he want to be your partner...or your friend, after this? You just screwed up your whole friendship Temperance!  
__What have I done?_

I dropped down on my knees and cried. It was a completely illogical thing to do, but it was the only thing to do at the moment.

I slowly got up after about fifteen minutes, wiping my tears away at the same time. I adjusted my skirt and dress shirt prior to collecting my purse and jacket to head home for the night.

* * *

My heels clicked a slow rhythm as I walked around in the foyer of my empty apartment. I placed my keys in the dish and took off my heels, placing them in the closet. I tossed my suit jacket on the couch.

This time, however, the smell of Old Spice was not present. The feeling of his skin was not present. Booth was not present.

I entered my room. It felt completely empty, like the energy was zapped out of it. All his belongings were gone. Instead, a photograph was left on my desk, a note attached to the back. It was a picture of the two of us dancing at one of the Jeffersonian banquets two years ago. My head was on his shoulder and his head on mine. My hands were on his shoulders and his arms were around my waist. Someone must have shot a photograph of us.

_Angela. _

I smiled. We looked like a couple before actually becoming one. Partners would never dance like that.

I flipped the photo over to read the note attached to it. It was his handwriting.

_**Dear Temperance, **_

_**I don't know if you have forgiven me or not, but I wish you will or have. I'm so very sorry, Temperance. You mean to much to me and I don't want to lose you just because of my childish behaviour. I was a complete fool to think that you were having an affair with Sully. If I had the chance to go back in time, I would do everything differently. **_

_**Just being away from you for a while is killing me slowly. It's like I can't breathe without you here with me. Please forgive me. The centre must hold. **_

_**I'll be waiting for you, Temperance.**_

_**Now, turn around.**_

_**Love you,  
Seeley**_

_Turn around?_

I followed the instruction to see that there was a cerulean blue box on my pillow._ How did I not see that?_ I picked it up gently and opened it, revealing a charm necklace. There was only one charm on the necklace; half a heart with curved lines. _Where's the other half? Does he have it?_ I secured the necklace around my neck and admired it for a moment.

Something caught my eyes then. A small piece of paper was peering out of the corner of the padding. _Another note?_ I lifted the padding and pulled out a light blue piece of paper.

_**I'm glad that you have found my letter and this box.  
Please go to the Memorial to our favourite spot, if you forgive me.  
There is something waiting for you there.  
If you don't come, then I'll know that we were never meant to be.**_

_Never meant to be? _

I was about to charge out the door when the phone rang.

I picked up. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me Sweetie. I just heard about you and Booth...What the hell were you thinking?!" _Angela.

"Angela, I'm going to go find him right now. OK? I can't make it to dinner. Now, I have to go. Bye Angela." I hung up before she had a chance to respond.

Stepping into my shoes, grabbing my jacket, purse and keys, I sprinted out the door, locking it behind.

* * *

I was driving the speed limit to get to the Memorial. I needed to apologize for whatever I did. I couldn't lose my partner, my best friend, or the love of my life. _Did I just say the 'love of my life'?_

I pulled my convertible into 'Park' and got out. _Beep._ I locked the door and started strolling down the pathway towards the steps, where the two of us would eat take-out and just hang out. Those were the best moments of the past few years. During those moments, nothing seemed to matter. I felt safe from all the murders and rotting corpses. I felt safe with _him_.

As the steps became clearer, I was able to recognize a figure standing there. Booth. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were shrugged, most likely from the cold. His face seemed worried, frightened, almost. I walked closer and he finally noticed my presence, causing his worried expression to lighten a bit.

"You're here," he said, monotone."So--"

I couldn't stand seeing, hearing, and reading his sadness anymore. With that, I ran towards him, grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his. All my forgiveness, apologizes, and love poured into that one kiss. _I can't believe I am doing this!_ Within seconds, I felt him respond. His lips molding around mine and his tongue probing my mouth. He had lifted me off the ground, into his strong arms. I slowly, subconsciously, slid my hands from his collar to the back of his head, gripping onto his hair gently. My legs wound their way around his hips to secure myself. We broke the kiss for survival.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He was breathing heavily.

I opened my eyes to tears. "Of course I forgive you. I never wanted for you to leave me. I just needed a moment to think, but it didn't mean I stopped thinking about you or loving you." I laid my forehead to his shoulder. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Temperance." He pulled back slightly and lowered me to the ground. He started searching for something in his pocket. After what I thought was him finding it, he gently lifted my charm necklace and attached the other half of the heart.

_**"Temperance and Seeley  
Forever."**_

_That is so sweet. _I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I forgot to thank you for this...Thank-you Booth."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Temperance," he replied, then pulled me into another gentle, yet passionate, kiss.

* * *

Free gift?: **A charm for your own personal collection.  
**Review?: **Will help wipe away my tears. **


	14. Hide and Seek

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 13. Hide and Seek

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** I have 77 reviews, 8579 hits, 4 favourites and 19 alerts! Thank-you! I love you guys. Anyways, keep on reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

* * *

"So, do you still want me to keep this shirt or not?" Booth asked, holding up his light blue dress shirt.

_Isn't that the soft one?_ "Yes," I replied and snatched it out of his hands.

"Why?" He scratched the back of his head in curiosity. "It's not like it fits me anymore. I have too much muscle for that," he smirked, as he showed off his biceps.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. _Oh my gosh. He's so damn hot. Hmmm...How did I get so lucky to have him? _I subconsciously licked my lips. He smirked and that's when I realized that I was staring at him. My cheeks flushed red.

"Um...I want it. It's...um...comfortable. Very comfortable." My cheeks were probably a bright and bold scarlet.

He smirked again and raised one of his eyebrows in amusement. "Since when did you start wearing my dress shirts?"

"I snuck that one into my drawer one day when you weren't looking, so that I could wear it when you're not here," I said very quietly, hoping he wouldn't catch it. He did, however.

"Why?" he asked with amusement.

"So that your scent was here when I'm sleeping...So that it would feel that you're here...With me..." My voice trailed off at "with me".

He smiled and walked over, enveloping me in a hug. He breathed in deeply, then placed a kiss into my hair.

He pulled away and continued to unpack his belongings. He took out a picture frame and smiled at it. _Why is he smiling?_

"What's that? Why are you smiling?" I strolled over to where he was.

He held the picture frame to me. It was a picture of Booth and I kissing in the pool at Jack and Angela's barbeque. _Angela strikes yet again!_ She always seemed to know when to take a picture of us without us realizing it. _How did Booth get this photo?_

He read my mind. "The day after the barbeque, Angela gave me this photo before I went to see you in your office. She said that we looked 'hot and adorable'." He chuckled at the last sentence.

I chuckled along.

"Do you mind if I scan it onto my computer?"

"Really? You want it?" He looked puzzled.

"Yes. If that's alright with you."

"Of course." He took the photo out and handed it to me. "I just wouldn't have guessed that you would want a copy."

I smiled, took the photo and went to my office. I booted up my computer and waited. The "Windows XP" image flashed across the screen. Seconds later, the welcome screen came on. I clicked my username, "Bones". _I'll just keep this as a secret between me and the computer..._ I typed in my password and pressed "Go." _I hope Booth doesn't figure out this password too._ I looked for the scanner program, then proceeded to turning on my scanner.

"Bones! Bones! What's this?" he called.

I got up and walked into my bedroom, where he was holding onto a wooden box with a light blue combination lock on it.

"What's this, Bones?"

"It's...um...where I keep all my valuables and secrets. Do you want me to open it?" I faltered.

He shook his head. "No. Unless you want to, of course." He handed the box back to me.

I sighed. _I think it's time to show him the items in the box._ "I think I should let you see what's inside."

I sat on my bed, him following suit. I fiddled with the combination lock. It clicked open after the last number.

"I've collected a lot of things in the past from many people and some objects I created myself." I passed the box to him and he took out a shoe.

"Why do you have a shoe in here Bones?" he asked.

"Look at the bottom of it." He flipped it over and read the list of names.

"Is this a list of all your foster families?" He looked at me and I nodded without saying anymore. He took that gesture to continue on.

He took out a photo of my parents and Russ and smiled. Placing them back into the box, he took out Brainy Smurf and Jasper. He laughed. "You kept them?"

I looked at him with a smile. "Of course I did. It was a kind gesture and I was kind of...um...in love...with you then..." He grinned and leaned forward to capture my lips with his. He pulled back and placed his forehead against mine. "I was in love with you then, too." He kissed my nose and continued looking through the box. He pulled out a letter that was addressed to him. My breath hitched.

"What's this?" He paused. "Why does it have my name on it?"

"Um..." He unfolded the letter and started to read.

"Dear Booth,

Since you are reading this letter, it means that you have found Hodgins and I, and that we are dead. Please don't punish yourself because you probably did everything you could. I know you would never give up on us and for that reason alone, I love you. Yes, I'm in love with you, but it's too late to say it to you.

Farewell Booth.

Love, Temperance."

He turned to me then, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you too Temperance."

My eyes were watery, but I managed to smile.

* * *

After two hours of unpacking, Booth's belongings were finally back into my apartment, as if nothing happened. His DVD collection in my apartment, seemed to have grown twice it's size than I recall. In my closet, it looked as if the amount of clothes he had doubled as well. Everything that can be counted, doubled or sometimes even tripled. _He's taking over my apartment!_ It wasn't a terrible thing, however. It's actually pretty normal for two mature adults that are in a romantic relationship to have belongings in each other's home. Heck, I probably have as many articles in his apartment, as he does here. _Why was I worrying?_

_Ring. Beep. Ring. Beep._

"Hello?" I heard Booth say into his cell.

"Ok...Yes...Mhm...Yes...Ok. We'll be on our way." He clicked his phone shut.

"Today's your lucky day Bones! We have a case! Get dressed and we'll go." He disappeared into my bedroom closet.

* * *

Approximately twenty minutes later, we were on the road, sirens blaring and red lights flashing to the less populated part of the D.C. downtown area. We sat in a comfortable verbal silence and listened to the gentle tunes on the radio. Upon turning to the crime scene, the silence was broken by a question from him.

"Bones, you're coming to Angela's friendly gathering right?"

"You mean at the Checkerbox?" He nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Really? I mean you're going to go to that place, even though I got shot there and that's where all the horrible singers are gathered?"

"First of all, those people aren't that bad. You're just jealous. Second, if it wasn't for Pam, who was obsessed with you, and thought that we were together then, then it wouldn't have happened. Lastly, I don't want to talk about what happened that night. It still gives me nightmares sometimes." I turned my attention back out the window.

He stopped the vehicle at the police line and pulled the SUV to "park".

"I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to." He gently lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "And for your information, I am not jealous."

I glanced back at him. "Apology accepted. And yes, you are, but I'm not going to push any further. I have remains to examine." With that I exited the vehicle with my bag.

* * *

Free Gift: **A copy of Booth's cell phone number, so you can call him anytime you want. LOL  
**Reviews?: **Will help identify the remains.**


	15. Lost and Found

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 14. Lost and Found

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that Americans celebrate Thanksgiving in November, but for the sake of myself being Canadian, I had Thanksgiving in October. Therefore, this is a somewhat Halloween chapter. I couldn't post this sooner because I was busy, but I'm posting it now. So be happy!

* * *

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, good to see you again. Now, if you'll just follow me. I'll explain along the way," said the officer. _He knows us? He's seen us before? How can I not remember him?_

I glanced at Booth with a raised eyebrow. _Hopefully, he can clarify who he is._

"Booth--"

"He's Officer Gordon. He was at the crime scene of the acid girl case. The cop that showed us to the little cave," he explained.

_How did he..? _"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" I must of had this weird look on my face because he laughed.

"Let's just say it's not the first time," he said, as he placed his hand on the small of my back, and guided me along the path Officer Gordon was taking.

"Okay. Construction workers said that they saw something floating around in the water, so they scooped it up. They found a mutilated finger," Gordon explained and stopped walking. "Here we are."

"Okay," Booth looked around. "Where are the remains?" _Yes, where were they? There's nothing here._

Gordon pointed down the manhole. "They're down there."

Booth and I looked at each other. His face carried a look of disgust, and probably looking at my somewhat excited face didn't make matters any better. I slipped on my gloves and handed Booth my bag, as I climbed down the manhole, into the murky, gray waters. The unpleasant smell consisting of garbage, rat waste, and human remains filtered into my nose.

I halted the climb. "Aren't you coming down here?" I looked up to ask Booth.

"And ruin my gorgeous Armani suit? No way!" I rolled my eyes and continued down.

My booted feet splashed into the water, leaving a gentle spray of sewage water on the pant legs of my jumpsuit. Garbage was floating in the water around my feet. _I hope your balance is great Brennan. _After slowly walking around the corpse to search for any hazardous materials, I bent down and started examining for basic identifications I could gather from the human remains. Maggots had been crawling around, tearing off the flesh and worming in and out of the victim's eyes.

"Male. Caucasian. Late twenties, early thirties," I looked up and yelled, then looked at the body again.

"Time of death, Bones?" he yelled as he scribbled on his notepad.

"From the rate of decomp. I would say two to three weeks."

"Got a clue what killed our John Doe here?" He continued scribbling.

"There are extreme acid burns on the victim's body, but it appears to be from after the victim was murdered. So at the moment, no. I'll get more information once I do some intense examination." I looked down at the remains, then back up. "I need the forensics team to get samples and other particulates for Hodgins to determine the exact time of death and give us other relevant information. And I need this all bagged and sent to the Jeffersonian, as soon as possible."

"Okay Bones!"

* * *

"Okay, people! What have we got here?" Cam asked.

"Male. Caucasian. Late twenties, early thirties. Major acid burns on his body. We were wondering if you are able to gather anything from the remaining flesh, left on John Doe." I replied.

"I'll get right on it. I'll clean the bones up, and get some information from my autopsy. Then you can have it."

"Okay. That is fine by me." I nodded.

She gave a nod and instructed a few Jeffersonian employees to assist her in rolling John Doe into the Autopsy room.

* * *

"Got a skull for me yet?" Angela peered over my shoulder and asked.

I didn't bother turning around. "Not yet." I held up my index finger and she left.

"Dr. Brennan, I have found no traces of gunshot wounds to cause death." Zack said.

I decided to look up. "Okay, I'll continue the examination. Meanwhile, would you mind placing tissue markers on the skull, so Angela can give us an I.D."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." He scurried off with the skull.

"Tox screen came back positive," Hodgins said, coming towards me. "High levels of alcohol, but not enough to kill him. However, I didn't find any drugs."

My heels clicked against the smooth surface as I walked around the examination table.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the platform, after the correct "beep" from the I.D. card scanner. _Booth._ I looked down at the set of remains that were staring at me. The flesh and bits of cloth material were still present on the remains. I bent down further to examine the bones I was able to see underneath the flesh. I felt his body heat behind me, his left hand on my hip. Then, I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered in a husky tone, "Dr. Brennan, do you have an I.D. yet?"

A smiled played on my lips. "No, not yet, Agent Booth," I replied, as I turned around to face him. "I told Zack to give the skull to Angela for her to create a facial reconstruction, once he is done putting tissue markers, so she can give us an I.D."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned slowly forwards. "Okay." His lips got dangerously close.

"Not now Booth. Not here. We promised to be professional at work, remember?" I pulled back at bit.

He sighed. "Fine. But when we get back to your place, you are all mine!" He chuckled, and released me from his arms.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I replied, as he strolled down the steps and exited the front doors.

I gave a light chuckle and returned to examining Jane Doe.

* * *

I was in my office typing away the next chapter of my novel, waiting for Angela to give me an I.D. I had given Zack the job to locate some evidence of foul play to give to Booth.

The chapter was going around in circles. Tight, annoying circles, and like all circles, they go nowhere. My head was hurting, trying to think of an exciting plot detail that would get readers reading. So far, my brain was blank. My mind was too busy thinking about the case, even though we had no I.D. or cause of death. Obviously, the murderer was trying to leave his identity unknown, due to the intense acid burns they had caused.

_Knock. Knock._

"I have an I.D. for you," Angela said, peering through my office door.

* * *

"Our John Doe is Trevor Friedman, aged thirty-two." Angela pointed to the screen.

"Well, that's helpful. I'll go find gather some background information on this guy, then we'll see what happened to this guy," Booth said. He had come in ten minutes after I called him in.

"Wanna come, Bones?" He stood at the door, flipping his poker chip into the air.

"Sure. Let me just go grab my purse and jacket," I replied and started walking out the door.

My movement had been stopped.

"Everyone," Cam had begun, "tomorrow is the annual Jeffersonian Halloween party. As always, you are responsible to attend the event, whether you like it or not because it is not my call, but the board's decision. I hate it as much as all of you." She stopped. "That includes you too Booth. You are a liasion of the Jeffersonian."

Booth's shoulders dropped immediately. His face showed sadness and extreme dislike.

"So everyone dress-up and come at eight pm." With that, she left the room.

"Aw man! Another one of those stupid parties?!" Hodgins said and began snapping the elastic band that was on his wrist.

"You said it, Hodgins." Booth.

* * *

"What are you going as Bones?" Booth asked me the next morning. His muscular arms wrapped around me like a blanket.

"I'm not sure. I could always go as Wonder Woman again." I shrugged. "What are you dressing up as?"

"I can go as your very good-looking Superman boyfriend." He placed a kiss on my shoulder.

A light chuckle escaped my lips. "Yes, you can be my _very _handsome Superman boyfriend." I emphasized the 'very' just to please him.

He spun me around to face him. "Oh? So you do agree that I am handsome." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Of course," I smirked. "Especially when you had those sexy glasses last year when you were Clark Kent."

"I was actually dressed as a squint, but now that you've mentioned it, I was Clark Kent." He paused. "You liked me more when I had on those geeky glasses?" He cocked and eyebrow.

"Mhm..." I kissed him briefly.

* * *

"Looking good you two!" Angela exclaimed, as Booth and I appeared through the banquet hall doors. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Thanks Angela. You don't look bad yourself," I heard Booth say. "Did Hodgins come?"

"Yeah. He did. He's just hiding in the corner over there, downing his wine." She pointed us to him. He was dressed as a pirate.

"What a coincidence. Jack Hodgins is Jack Sparrow." Booth said.

"Who?"

"Aw, come on Bones! You don't know Jack Sparrow?"

I shook my head.

"From Pirates of the Caribbean..."

"Booth, pirates don't exist."

"The movie, Bones. The one with Johnny Depp, Keira Knightley, and Orlando Bloom?"

"Johnny Deep?"

"Geez, Bones! How can you not know the movie Pirates of the Caribbean?! Even Zack probably knows it." He pulled me towards Zack.

"Excuse me," he said to the guests Zack was talking to, then pulled Zack away from them. "Zack, do you know the movie Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yes, the one with Johnny Depp. Am I correct because I believe that I have watched it once with Hodgins, and Hodgins is wearing a Jack Sparrow costume?"

"Yeah, you're correct Zack. See, Bones! Even Zack knows what I'm talking about! I have to show you the movie one day."

"Sure. I suppose."

* * *

Free gift?: **Lots of free candies.  
**Reviews?: **Will get you more candy.**


	16. Who and What

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 15. Who and What

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** Pardon my lack of scientific knowledge and police procedural and scientific examination please. It probably seems lame compared to many others, but I'm trying my best here.

* * *

"So, are you sure we're not lost?" I asked Booth, as he drove down the street.

"No, we're not lost. I got these directions specifcally from my secretary. And she never makes a mistake regarding directions." He peered into the sideview mirror.

He pulled to a stop in front of a grey and white house. He looked at me with a grin. "See, I told you we weren't lost."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, after you passed by the same McDonalds five times." I stepped out of the car when he took the keys out of the ignition. He got out right after me.

"Whatever, Bones. Let's just get this over with."

We strolled along the bricked path to the front porch. It was a dark grey-coloured wood porch with a swing bench to our left. There were flowers planted on either side, each pot filled with a different coloured flower. Booth stopped me before I got the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Before you ring the doorbell, Bones, I just want to let you know that we will be talking to Trevor's cousin, Jack Forrester."

"Why aren't we talking to Trevor's parents first?" I asked. _Aren't they the ones we would need to talk to first?_

"His parents live in Australia. I doubt they would know anything. Besides, from their records, they haven't been out of Australia for two years now. Their last trip being Hawaii. Also, seeing Trevor doesn't have any other relations that I know of, other than his cousin, it would be the first person I would talk to correct?" He grinned.

"Yes. I suppose you are correct." I smiled, then rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened to whom I guessed was Jack Forrester. The man was as tall as Booth with almost the same build. _Booth is definitely more handsome though...Booth has such a nice body...Brennan! Be professional right now, you're working!_

"Hello. Who are you people?" the man asked.

"I"m Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI." He flipped his badge out. "And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Are you Jack Forrester?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"We are here regarding the death of Trevor Friedman. Do you by any chance know him?" Booth asked.

"Oh my god. Trevor's dead?" Jack's eyes seemed to be twice the size from how it looked like five seconds ago.

"I take that you know him then," I replied.

"Yes. Of course I know him. He's my cousin. I can't believe he's dead. He was like my brother! Come on in." He gestured us inside to his house.

His house was decorated plainly with pale purple walls and pieces of furniture here and there. No specific design and layout. Just made it comfortable for himself to live in. _If Angela saw this place she would freak out. She'll probably turn into his interior decorator._

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable," Jack said, gesturing to his couch.

"Okay. If you don't mind, we have a few questions we would like to ask you," Booth told him, as we sat down.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, when was the last time you saw or heard from Trevor?" Booth interrogated.

"About two weeks ago. He came over to borrow one of my DVDs." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do you know where Trevor worked or places he would go?"

"Well, he works at the bicycle shop at Carl's, just a couple of blocks from here, on the weekdays. On weekends, he sometimes comes over, but usually he's out partying or at home."

I glanced at Booth for a second and met his glance. He gave a slight nod.

Jack looked at both of us. "You think I killed him, don't you?!"

"Well, did you?" I questioned. Booth shot me a 'you had to say that, didn't you' look. I bit my lower lip, but pretended not to notice.

"What?! No! Of course I didn't kill him! Like I said, he was like my brother!"

_"Who are you talking to Jack?"_ said a female voice.

A brunette, slim female, shorter than myself, came to the living room and sat next to Jack. Her hands wrapped around his left bicep. She looked up to him. By her actions and tone of voice, I would say that the woman was Jack's girlfriend, lover, or whatever they would call themselves.

"Shirley, Trevor...he's...dead," his voice faltered, as he explained the situation to her. _Odd. He wasn't faltering when we were talking about the victim earlier._

Shirley covered her open mouth with her right hand and started crying. "Oh my god! Who would do such a thing? Trevor was always such a nice guy. No one would ever kill him!"

Her mascara ran from her bloodshot eyes down her cheek. "Excuse me." With that, she ran down the hall and out of sight.

"Now, if you have no further questions, I would like to get back to my girlfriend and make sure she is okay." Jack rubbed his hand over his face after he spoke.

"Okay. Thank-you Mr. Forrester. We'll contact you if we need any more informaton. We are sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you and you're welcome."

We turned around and walked down the steps back to the SUV. I heard the door close behind us. _He seems like a lead suspect._

"He seems like a lead suspect," Booth said. _How does that man do that?!_ _He just reads my thoughts!_

"Yes, he does," I said as I got into the passenger seat. "Are we going to Carl's?" My seatbelt clicked.

"Yeah. Maybe they'll give us more information." He pulled into drive.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Hey Dr. Brennan. It's Cam. Listen, we found out what killed Trevor Friedman."_

"Okay. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone." I pressed the speaker phone function on my cell phone and secured it in the cell phone holder.

"Okay, Cam, you can talk now," Booth said, as he turned a corner.

_"We found trace evidence that the murder weapon used to kill our victim was a metal chain, like the ones you use for locking your bicycle to a pole or something. He was strangled to death." _

"Well, that fits perfectly. Trevor works at a bicycle shop, someone there could have a grudge against him and killed him," Booth voiced.

"That is a possibility," I replied. "Thanks Cam, let us know if you guys find anything else."

"Will do, Dr. Brennan." The line fell silent.

* * *

_Ding. _

"How may I help you folks?" said a man behind a counter.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here is my--"

"His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He shot me a glare, but I ignored it and continued. "We would--"

"Is this about Trevor?" the man asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" I replied with a question of my own.

"Well, Trevor has shown up to work for little over a week. I suspected he got another job, but I haven't even heard from him once. We were friends and it's not like him to not show up. I guessed he disappeared or he left the country."

"Mister, um..." Booth started, but the look of confusion on his face, showed that he didn't know the man's name.

"It's Carl Fisher."

"Okay, Carl. Trevor is dead."

"Oh my god. He's dead? What happened?" His voice seemed calm compared to Mr. Forrester's.

I started walking around the store to do some _snooping_, as Booth would call it. I was searching for a metal chain that could have been a murder weapon. I lost track of what Booth and Carl were discussing. The shop was stocked with bicycles of various sizes and a variety of parts and accessories. I walked down the aisle titled _'Bicycle Chains, Locks, and Bells'_, looking on either side of me. _Who knew there were so many types of bells, locks and chains._ I came across a few metal chains, five of them to be exact. I took out my blacklight and scanned across each chain. _Blood. This is the murder weapon._ I snapped on my pair of rubber gloves and carefully pulled the fourth chain off the hook. I proceeded in walking towards the two men.

"Booth." He turned to look at me. "I found the murder weapon." I held up the chain between my index and thumb.

He turned back to face Carl.

"Okay, Carl, you are under arrest for the murder of Trevor Friedman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Booth said, as he placed handcuffs on Carl.

He nodded, as Booth lead him to the SUV.

* * *

**A/N.** Who do you think killed Trevor Friedman?

Free gift: **A brand new bicycle. (Not from Carl's shop.)  
**Reviews?: **Will help move this case along faster.**


	17. Frozen

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 16. Frozen

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

----Xx----

My eyes flew open at the sound of a door opening, revealing a very frustrated Seeley Booth. A frown clouded his usually cheerful face. His hands were placed on his hips, pushing the hem of his suit jacket back. The strong muscles on his arms were tense. He was shaking his head.

"He won't say anything. Nothing. Not even a simple 'yes' or 'no," he grumbled and started pacing the small, dark room that overlooked the interrogations.

"Booth, stop over-exaggerating. He said 'yes' and some 'no's. Heck, he even said that the bicycle chain was purchased by someone, then returned a few days later."

"Fine. Maybe I just wanted him to confess to everything, so that we don't have to go on a wild-goose chase," he sighed.

"Booth, we're not looking for a wild goose. We're trying to---"

"It's a figure of speech, Bones. I know what we are looking for." He shook his head. "Come on. He said we could look at the surveillance tapes and check the log book."

His right hand found it's spot on the small of my back almost immediately and led me out of the room. Out in the hall, I sensed feminine eyes lingering on us, but probably more on Booth's perfectly-shaped posterior or his beautiful face. He seemed completely oblivious to the many hungry eyes that were on him. Worse, he gave them all an infamous Booth charm smile that drove them all crazy, including me. Luckily, the torture ended when we exited the Hoover building and his arms found their way around my waist.

"Finally. I didn't know how much longer I was able to restrain myself from wrapping my arms around you and stay professional," he said, as we walked towards his SUV.

He opened the passenger door and I slipped inside. He closed the door and briskly walked to the driver's side. I finished buckling my seatbelt when he got in.

"You seemed like you were enjoying the attention back there," I said, as he started the engine.

"What?! I was being nice!" He pulled out of the lot.

"Please, Booth. You knew they were hungry for you. I saw it in their eyes. You just put fuel on the fire, when you flashed your charm smile at them." A yawn escaped my lips. "And yes, I know what 'putting fuel on the fire' means."

"No. The only thing, actually person, I was thinking about was you. I don't care about the attention of----"

I didn't quite catch the last sentence. I was groggy and was struggling to remember how to open my eyes after I blinked each time. It didn't matter though because everything went black. I had fallen asleep.

A cool gust of cold air grazed my face and hands. Then, replaced by a warm, strong hand grasping my right hand.

"Bones, time to get up," I heard Booth whisper into my ear. His warm breath tickling it.

"No," I managed to mumble and slapped his hand away.

"Ow! Geez, Bones. You can sleep in your own bed, in your apartment. It's so much better than sleeping in my SUV," he said.

I decided not to argue with him. I was exhausted and was ready to snuggle into my duvet. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the parking garage lights. He gave me a slight smile before reaching over to unbuckle my seatbelt. He gently grasped my hand again. This time, I didn't shoo it away. I stepped out of the vehicle, almost stumbling over his right foot. Once I was standing perfectly on both two feet, I gently released my hand from his grasp and started walking to the doors that led to the elevators. Booth mirrored my steps.

The ride up the elevator was uncomfortably quiet and felt awkwardly long. Glancing over at Booth, I noticed his face was emotionless. His hands were in his pockets and his body appeared tense. His eyes were staring straight ahead. _Did I do something to make him upset and angry at me?_ Looking back, I was abruptly overwhelmed by my previous statements and actions. I had to admit, I was quite rude to him back there. My jealously, I must confess, replaced my usual logical behaviour. _But maybe I'm being paranoid. _

Arriving at my apartment, I dug into my purse to retrieve my house keys. I unlocked the door and walked in, before I heard Booth say, "Goodnight Bones."

He was about to walk down the hall, when I asked, "You're not staying?" My voice sounded very desperate.

He paused his movements and looked at me. "Do _you want _me to stay?" His voice seemed distant and his eyes were dark.

I nodded, then looked down at the ground. Tears started to blur my vision. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all those things. I'm sorry I slapped your hand away. I was being irrational. I was jealous. I was afraid that I would lose you to one of those women in the FBI building. I---" I choked on my tears. "You probably hate me right now and I deserve it. It's fine if you don't want to stay with me. It's fine if you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore because I probably deserve that too. I'm---"

I never realized that he had walked over to stand in front of me. His eyes had gone back it's usual chocolate brown colour and his body had become more relaxed. His right hand had found my left cheek, cupping it.

"I'll stay," he whispered. His thumb wiped my tears away. "And I still love you, Temperance."

I looked at him then, and was immediately lost in his beautiful eyes that told me that I was safe. Slowly, he lowered his head to mine, leaving only a small gap in between our lips. His sweet breath tickled my slightly parted lips. My eyes drifted closed in anticipation. My heart was hammering in my chest. His lips brushed over mine, barely touching, a few times. It was as if his lips were feathers. They were soft, yet alluring. Each touch of his lips sent a spark down my spine. He kissed me tenderly then, applying the perfect amount of pressure to my lips. I had completely forgotten the time, the place, everything, and just absorbed the moment to it's fullest. Suddenly, my legs became weak, feeling myself fall, so I clung on to him tightly. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands gripping the back of his suit jacket. His tongue probed into my mouth, ever so slightly, tasting. I responded, flickering my tongue out to flow over his, Our tongues danced in synchronation.

He was the one who initiated the kiss, but had to end it at some point. His hands restrained my face and reluctantly, he pulled away. I gasped at the sudden loss of his warm lips. His arms snaked down to encircle my waist, pulling me closer to rest his forehead against mine. My eyes opened and stared into his, smiling my shy smile. He returned it.

"Temperance, marry me."

----Xx----

Free gift: **A kiss from Seeley Booth. **_**(On the cheek though. xP)**_

Reviews: **Errr....more kisses?**


	18. Broken

**CHAPTER.** Chapter 17. Broken

**DISCLAIMER.** There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

**DEDICATION for the chapter.** To my good friend, from real-life, Shobana. Hehe. "Chocolate-Brown Eyes" LOL. Hope you like it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. **From now on, each chapter will have a dedication and quote (I started doing that, but ran out of them. xD). Hey! The next dedication might be you!

* * *

_**The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy.**  
-- Jim Rohn_

_He was the one who initiated the kiss, but had to end it at some point. His hands restrained my face and reluctantly, he pulled away. I gasped at the sudden loss of his warm lips. His arms snaked down to encircle my waist, pulling me closer to rest his forehead against mine. My eyes opened and stared into his, smiling my shy smile. He returned it._

_"Temperance, marry me."_

* * *

I stared at him in surprised horror and pulled back slightly. _Marry me? Of all the people he can marry, he wants to marry me? _I opened my mouth to speak, but achieved nothing. No words came out. I closed my mouth again. He was staring at me with a worried smile, his chocolate-brown eyes pleading for me to say _'yes.'_ I felt my heart beat race faster, my stomach starting to fill with butterflies, and my eyes began to fill with tears. _I love him. Why is this so hard for me to agree to? _Worse, it felt like eternity before he spoke.

"Please say something, Temperance." He paused, then continued, "I know you think that marriage is an archaic ritual between two lovers, and that you don't need a piece of paper to prove that you love someone. But, if that paper will prove and allow myself to love you for the rest of my life, without strings attached, then isn't that a reason enough for us to get married?"

He gently grasped my right hand and kissed my knuckles. Then, releasing me, to pull a ring box from his pocket and go down on one knee. He opened the box. Inside, was a ring with a perfectly cut diamond in the centre and two sapphires on either side. "Will you marry me, Temperance Brennan?," he asked again.

I was suffocating. It was as if something was squeezing my lungs shut.

Tears were spilling from my eyes when I finally replied.

"I--I can't. I'm--not ready. You--shouldn't marry me. You--you shouldn't. I'm--I'm not good--good enough for you. I'll--I'll be the worst-t wife ever," I choked out, as I slowly backed away from him towards my door. "I'm--I'm sorry."

With that, I quickly turned around and entered my apartment, locking the door behind me, leaving him kneeling outside. I slid down the door and I bursted into tears. I hugged my knees and cried. _Why would he ever want to marry you, Temperance. Why? You'll be the worst wife ever, and you know it. He's better off with someone else. _I continued sobbing as I got up off the floor, took off my shoes, and walked over to my bedroom. Dropping onto the bed, I continued my flow of tears and silent whispers to myself. _He will get sick of you after a while. He'll divorce you right after you get married. He'll leave you like everyone else...No, he won't, but he won't like you the way he did_ _before you get married._

I fell asleep, shortly with that last thought floating around in my mind.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, warm from my duvet. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was barely seven o'clock, so I decided to lay there. Lying on my right side, I watched as the morning rays danced across the ivory curtains and the hardwood floor, while my mind slowly drifted towards last night's dramatic event._ He proposed and I said no._ _He probably hates me right now. I mean, it's his second rejection. Rebecca, now me. _Tears spilled my eyes and I sniffled.

Just then, something around my waist moved. _Booth?_

"Temperance, shh..it's okay. Don't cry," I heard. _Booth._

I flipped myself over to look at him, his arm lifted up slowly to ease the movement. "What--what are you doing here? I--I declined the proposal..."

"So? Just because you said, 'No,' doesn't mean I'll leave you, Temperance. I love you." I pulled me closer to his chest. My sobbing continued.

"Why? I'm not good enough for you. I can't give you what you want. You want marriage, a child, the whole taco, Booth," I sniffled and tried to pull away.

"It's 'enchilada,' and--"

"See! I can't even say the right things! I shouldn't be with you. You shouldn't love me." I cried and arosed off the bed, walking to the balcony.

"Temperance, don't say that. You are good enough for me, you are more than enough. And I don't need any of that if it doesn't make you comfortable. I already have Parker and that is good enough for me. And I promised that I will never leave you and that I will love you for the rest of my life, so I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. "I'll wait forever to marry you, even if it means never. You are the love of my life, and nothing will change that."

Surprised by his words, I turned around to face him, pressing my face onto his shirt. My body was trembling slightly when I opened my mouth to whisper, "What did I do to deserve a man like you, Seeley?" My voice, choked on the consonants and tears that stained his shirt.

"All you did was be yourself, Temperance. Just yourself." He kissed the crown of my head. "Now, how about you take a nice shower, then we'll head off to retrieve the surveillance tapes and log books for Angela. After that, maybe we can have the whole day to ourselves?" He was rubbing my back.

I nodded against his chest and whispered, "Okay."

* * *

A week later from Booth's propsal, I was sitting alone in my office, on a quiet Sunday morning, staring at the door and stirring my tea at an abnormally slow pace. Booth had been called in by Cullen, requesting his time for a meeting. Looking over at the computer clock, I read the tiny digits. _11:17 AM_. I groaned in disappointment. _I just got here and now I want to leave? _Silence seemed disturbingly horrible at the moment. It was awkward. I was usually glad that no one was here in the lab. Normally, I would be able to accomplish a considerable amount of work with the silence. Yet, for once, I wasn't interested in looking at skeletal remains or writing my novels, which I am certain now that Kathy Reichs and Andy Lister are definitely reflections of Booth and myself. I was more interested in going home and taking a long bubble bath to drown my sorrows. Taking out the spoon from my almost lukewarm tea, I took a sip, and frowned at the temperature of it. Just then, my phone began to vibrate, as I placed my mug down. I picked it up.

"Brennan," I said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey Bones. I just finished my meeting with Cullen. Did you eat yet? Because I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"I already ate," I lied, surprising myself that I actually said that.

"Well, okay. I'll go grab something and visit you," he replied.

"Booth, I'm busy. How about tonight or something?" I lied again, biting my lower lip. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oh, okay." His voice completely saddened. "I'll talk to you later then, Bones."

"Bye Booth," I said, only to achieve the answer of a dial tone.

I placed the phone back on my desk and began to cry, unexpectingly. I slammed my fists onto my desk causing some of my tea to spill from the mug. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

_One-fourteen. One-fourteen. One-fourteen._

Time was crawling slower than a snail. _Okay. Maybe I am exaggerating slightly, but time is going slow._

I had completed my report regarding the recent case Booth and I had shared. It turned out that Jack Forrester's girlfriend, Shirley had murdered Trevor Friedman with the assistance of Carl Fisher. Shirley had allegedly blackmailed Carl into leading Trevor into her little trap. It turned out that Trevor was going to tell Jack that Shirley was cheating on him with Carl. It was a fairly quick case, due to the fact that Shirley had confessed after much pressure on Booth's behalf.

Aside from that, I finished writing another chapter for my publicist. Looking back, I believe it was a mistake in writing such a sexually-filled scene between Andy and Kathy, knowing that my personal life seemed strange at the moment.

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

Images from his proposal flooded my mind. The tears. That speech. My rejection. His sadness. _I_ caused him sadness.

* * *

_Six-forty-three. Six-forty-four. Six-forty---_

"You ready to go?"

Booth had appeared at my office door and was now strolling towards me with his gentle smile. It still makes me feel so guilty knowing that today I lied to him about lunch, and just a few days ago, I rejected his proposal.

"Yes, I am," I replied, faking a smile. Thankfully, he didn't catch it.

"I was wondering. How about we order some takeout and eat it at the boardwalk?" he suggested.

"Um...sure," I replied.

Taking my hand in his, he pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, before guiding me out the door.

* * *

The sun was setting slowly, achieving a blend of red, orange, yellow and purple to mix with the darkened blue sky. Though, it was still bright enough that the street lights didn't turn on yet.

His thumb drew small circles on my hand, as we strolled along the boardwalk hand-on-hand, after our Thai takeout dinner. His hand was very warm compared to the cool breeze. A slight breeze caressed my face then, brushing a strand of my chestnut-coloured hair across my face. It didn't bother me; I barely felt it. I was too distracted by my own worries and thoughts than to care about a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

He stopped walking abruptly.

"Bones, you've been very quiet lately. What's going on?" he asked, turning my form to face him.

"Nothing." Hesitant.

He held both of my hands in his in between us. "Temperance, I know something is bothering you, so just tell me."

My eyes fell on the floor. "I--I think we should um...break up..." My voice became quieter with each word.

"What?! Why?!" he exclaimed with much confusion in his voice. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you Seeley, but I can't do this anymore. I can't bare to know that you want to marry me and I declined you. It's not fair for you. You should be with someone who wants marriage, who wants children, who wants things that you want. Things that I can't provide." My voice cracked and tears fell from my eyes.

"Temperance, you know I don't care about those things as long as I'm with you. As long as I can love you forever," he choked out. "Please Temperance, please don't."

I cupped his right cheek. "I'm--I'm so sorry Seeley. I'm--I'm sorry." My sobs started to shake my body. "I--I have to do this."

Placing my other hand on the other side of his face, I pressed my lips to his. He responded back without hesitation, deepening the kiss. His right hand slid up to my head, entangling his fingers in my hair. His left arm snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against his him. His tongue traced the edges of my mouth, then I found it probing into my mouth. The kiss grew passionate, as we held onto each other for dear life, not wanting to let the other go. _I'll miss you Seeley..._ I parted away from him slowly, blinking back the unshed tears that were threatening to fall. Taking his hands, I pushed him back gently.

"Goodbye Seeley. I'll--I'll always--I'll always love _you_." I choked on my sobs.

I slowly let go of his hands inch by inch. "Temperance, please. Don't do this," he sobbed, gripping my hands tighter.

"I'm sorry. I have to. For me. For us," I sobbed. I removed my hands from his gently.

Reaching for the clasp of the charm necklace that had our names engraved on it, that was around my neck, I unclasped it, reached for his hand and placed the necklace in it, closing his hand.

"Temperance, keep it. Please. I want you to have it," he said, handing it back to me.

I pushed his hand back. "No. I want you to keep it. To remember me by." I stepped backwards gradually. "Goodbye Seeley Booth. I will _always_ love you."

With that, I turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was running to. I didn't know why I was running. All I knew was that in the distance, I heard Booth yelling my name, calling me to go back.

To be with him.

_I love you Seeley Booth._

* * *

**A/N.** Please don't hate me for this. Please don't.

Free Gifts: **A kiss.  
**Reviews: **Will be cherished greatly. **


	19. Clouds

**Chapter. **Chapter 18. Clouds

**Disclaimer. **There are many things I own, but Bones is not one of them. All characters belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX.

_This chapter is dedicated to __**mustanggirlz07**__._

**Author's Note. **Sorry about the long delay. I've been lazy. Many thanks to all of you who have made this story such a great success. Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews. That being said, this story has _111 reviews_, _18,010 Hits_, _41 story alerts_, and been _favourited 13 times._

As for the many complaints I received regarding the break-up of Booth and Brennan, I would just like to let you know that in the end, I will have them together for sure. It's just, I can't have Brennan's life be completely perfect from start to finish. And besides, it gives some drama to the story, which I love, dearly. I cried while writing the scene too.

****Please keep in mind that the events that happened in season 1-4 did occur for this story, except for the fact that Zack is still in the squint squad and not in the psychiatric facility.**

Aside from the story, please note that I have changed my penname yet again. So, don't be freaked out. *winks* There is also a new poll in my profile, so vote?

_Sarah_

* * *

_**Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart. **__  
-- Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

There are times where you wish you could go back in time and do things differently. There are moments where you wish you were a different person, with different beliefs and behaviour. But then, you remember that you can't and that you are who you are. That's how I feel.

I don't remember when I built my walls of security and started believing my beliefs. At the time, it seemed like a perfectly flawless idea. I could have amazing sex to satisfy my biological urges without having to deal with the cuddling and small talk aftermath. I could live freely and do whatever I wanted with my life. I didn't have to go home to support a family, after working countless hours with thousand-year old mummies, recently found bronze age cadavers, and murder victims. Life couldn't get better than that. Or could it?

There was a growing possibility that Booth may have been the best thing that happened in my life. He understood me. He was one of the only people--the other being Angela-- who looked past my social inabilities, and witness the real me, making me stronger everyday. He cared for me when even I didn't take care of myself. He comforted me during the worst situations. I found trust, security and a family with him, and now I blew it away.

I had no understanding of why I was here at the airport waiting for my flight to be called. Why I was even going away. Maybe it's all for the best. Maybe.

_"This is the boarding call for Flight 918 for Heathrow Airport."_

_That's me._

I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and went to board my plane to London, England.

* * *

"Doctor Brennan!"

My ears quickly recognized the familiar voice. I turned around, meeting the grin of Inspector Cate Pritchard.

"Temperance, it's good to see you again!" she said, giving me a hug. "You never explained why you were coming. And may I ask where Booth may be?"

_Booth._

"Um..may we discuss that matter at another, less populated area?"

"Of course. You need a place to stay, don't you?"

I nodded.

"So why don't you stay at my place? And it's much more convenient."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude. I can arrange for a hotel room..."

"Non-sense! No need to waste money, even though I know you have quite a nifty sum."

I smiled. "Well, if it's not a problem, then I accept your offer."

* * *

Pale purple walls. Light grey curtains. Simple, yet elegant furniture. Everything seemed to fit perfectly together. If I didn't already know her work as an investigator, I would of made a logical assumption that she was an interior decorator. I followed her into the kitchen, leaving my luggage by the doorway, as she invited me for some tea. The staple of England from what I've heard.

"Milk in your tea, Temperance?" she asked, as he poured our cups of tea.

"Yes, thank-you, Inspec--I mean, Kate."

She poured some milk in my tea before handing over the cup to me with a small dish underneath. I accepted and smelled the wonderful aroma of the tea leaves.

"Now, you were going to explain to me why you are here in England?" She stirred her tea.

"Well, I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?" She nodded.

"I think I told you that Booth supposedly died, then came back to life, a month before we came to England to meet you and um...Ian...for the very first time, correct?"

"Yes, you have. Go on."

"Well, he supposedly died again last year. This time it hurt me quite badly."

"Ah. I see. But that is not the reason you came here, I believe."

"No. He came back three months later at my door. He told me that he had called me every single day to tell me that he was in love with me."

"Please tell me you said you loved him back and that you finally took on Mount Everest." Her eyes almost begged for my reply of "yes."

"Yes, I did, but I didn't have sex with him that night."

"Oh well, at least you two _finally _admitted to each other that you have feelings for one another," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. _She reminds me of Angela._

"That's not all though. We were a couple for almost a year before he proposed to me."

Kate spluttered her tea out that second. "He proposed to you?!" I nodded. "Let me see the ring!"

I started stumbling on my words. "I...I rejected his proposal. And following my guilt, I..um...brokeupwithhim and that is why I'm here in Eng--"

"You broke up with him!? How could you do such a thing, Temperance? That man is utterly in love with you!" she exclaimed.

"I felt guilty about rejecting his proposal and the fact that I know that I can't give him what he wants. He wants marriage, children, everything most women would dream about! I cannot but feel guilty for not letting him have that. I'm letting him be happy and move on with his life, Kate. I'm just a wall that's blocking his way. He should be with a woman that wants the same things as he does. A woman that can be a good, loving wife that he can come home to. I am none of that. I'd be a horrible wife."

"Temperance," she walked over and sat next to me, putting her hand on mine. "Don't you undestand that he's not that type of man? I know I don't know him that well, but from the way I see it, that man, Seeley Booth, wouldn't be with you if he didn't love you. He wouldn't have proposed to you in the first place, if he didn't. He doesn't seem like the type of man to fool around with love. He's a hopeless romantic, Temperance."

"Well, he should just move on. I don't deserve him." _Yes, I don't deserve him. He is much better off with some attractive, blonde woman that would do anything he says. _"Now, may we please stop talking about my personal life and Booth?" I almost begged.

"Yes, of course." She frowned a little. "I'll just show you to the guest room, so you can get settle in."

"Yes, that would be great."

I finished my tea, placing it in the sink, and followed her to the guest bedroom. It was painted a pale blue and had simple white curtains hanging from the window. A bed laid in the center of the room against the wall, with plain white sheets and a light blue comforter. A nightstand stood on either side of the bed, a lamp on both.

"Thank-you again, Kate, for allowing me to stay here."

"You are most certainly welcome." She smiled. "The bathroom is through those doors," she said pointing to the white door, located inside the room. "There should be spare toothbrushes, toothpaste, and towels in there. If you need anything else, feel free to ask."

"Okay Kate. Thank-you."

"Goodnight, Temperance."

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

My Free Gift:** A cup of tea.  
**Reviews: **Wished for.**


End file.
